Flight of Rebellious Spirits
by Pass The Message
Summary: Lucille wised up around that Summer when there's a Special Event in Hogwarts. Considering she has a long string of 'Bad Halloween Luck', she decided to disappear after having forgeries done with Remus' help in Gringotts. She wound up in Japan wherein she got into a whole 'nother level of trouble. Fem!Harry
1. Chapter 1

_**Dear Professor McGonagall,**_

_**I decided that this year, Hogwarts will be hazardous and stressful**_  
_**for me this year. I kinda noticed a crappy pattern in my Hogwarts**_  
_**years where Halloween is concerned. Let's look back in time shall**_  
_**we?**_

_**1st year, Troll in the Dungeon= a possessed Quirrell trying to get**_  
_**The Stone for Voldemort(you didn't believe us by the way and we**_  
**_suspected Snape because he was just that rotten, especially towards  
me), so we took to acting on our own as nobody believes us, I faced  
snake-face behind Quirrell's head and my touch somehow killed him.  
The Headmaster had a weird way of explaining how that happened  
and I don't believe him. Sure my parents loves me but can love defeat  
Voldemort? Me, an untrained witch? What does he expect me to do?  
Kiss and hug him? Yuck!_**

_**2nd year, a petrified mangy cat EVERYONE hates= a possessed**_  
_**Ginny Weasley possessed by Voldemort's teenage self who opened**_  
_**the damn Chamber of Secrets, being Slytherin's Heir or just because**_  
_**he can speak Parseltongue so the Chamber opened anyway so that**_  
_** was up for debate?**_

_**3rd year, technically, Halloween is not out for me this year but rather**_  
_**Sirius searched the boys' dorms to get Peter Pettigrew, pretending to**_  
_**be Ron's pet rat Scabbers for much-needed justice that was late for 13**_  
_**years. Seriously, you just don't chuck people to Azkaban without a trial!**_  
_**What's wrong with the law enforcement or are they that stupid? Thanks**_  
_**to the idiocy of Fudge, he got away and it's hard to find a Rat Animagus**_  
_**with a missing toe, representing the finger he cut off to frame Sirius 13**_  
_**years ago! So I got no respect for our government who thinks his reputation**_  
_**is more important than the meaning of the government post he took. He's**_  
_**SUPPOSED to serve the interests of people, not the reputation of his name!**_

_**And I heard from the Weasleys this summer that a special event will soon**_  
_**be held in Hogwarts. Hell if I know, my Halloween Luck will strike again and**_  
_**I'm not taking any chances. So I decided to skip this year and flee Britain for**_  
_**one school year with Mr. Blackie and Mr. Moonie, and I'll be going to a Muggle**_  
_**School to kill time while I'm trying to break my damn Halloween Luck. I want**_  
_**no part in this year as the Special Event may just drag me into it when my**_  
_**luck strikes. So for my sanity and peace of mind, toodles! I don't care if I'm**_  
_**held back by a year, my sanity and peace of mind is much more important!**_

_**Don't worry, I'm VERY safe this year and every after Muggle School, I will be**_  
_**going home to a much more decent family in the form of dear ol' Dogfather**_  
_**and Wolffather. They're more family to me anyway than the Dursleys who may**_  
_**as well be 'the relatives nobody likes'.**_

_**See Hogwarts next year.**_

_**Lucille 'Lucy' Potter**_  
_**Gryffindor Student**_

'MS. POTTER!' Gryffindor Tower shook from her outburst.


	2. Chaos and Normalcy

Chaos and Normalcy

McGonagall stormed the Headmaster's Office a few minutes after she read the letter, carrying said letter with her which was wrinkled considering how she held it in her left fist. 'ALBUS!' she cried as she stormed the office.

'What's got you so mad Minerva? I'm pretty sure it's peaceful at least before September starts.' said the startled Headmaster. McGonagall slammed a piece of parchment on his desk and a wand with L. Potter carved into the handle.

'Read, that.' she gasped out as Dumbledore took the letter and read it...before sighing and put the letter down. 'What do we do? A student getting a year held back is unheard of!' McGonagall moaned. 'And who knows where she is now. Moreover about the Dursleys!' she growled at him. 'Something about that last paragraph makes me want to gloat and say 'I told you so!''

'I will have to gather the old crowd to find those three Minerva but for now, we'd best leave them be even if we do find them.' said Dumbledore, shaking his head. 'I never noticed either but things do happen every Halloween now that she pointed it out. She has great reason to be skeptical this year.' he sighed.

'But her education...'

'I expect Remus and Sirius to fill the gaps.' said Albus. 'I have known 13 years too late that he's innocent, it's the least I could do. And we will have to talk to Severus about his behavior regarding Lucille and speak with the Dursleys.' he sighed as he pointed at the last paragraph for her to look at. 'This alone destroyed the Blood Wards in Privet Drive as she does not consider them 'home' when she gets the opportunity to go to other family relations...and Sirius Black is her Godfather. Moreover the laws of Goblins differ from that of the Ministry's so in a way, he could legally take her. I guess we can let it slide and she'll be held back by a year. We'll see what happens this year if she was right. For now we keep this between us.'

Indeed, only selected few know about the letter...and around Halloween, when the time came to choose Champions for the Tri-Wizard Tournament...

Her name came out after Cedric Diggory's did!

Before that, however...

xxx

Tokyo Japan...

A young brunette girl with bright green eyes wearing a school uniform happily walked down the streets, clad in a uniform that was certainly much cuter than what she used to wear and carrying a brown leather case bag. She waited at a bus stop for the next bus...and when it came, got on it after paying the fare and took a seat.

"This life is kinda nice." she thought happily.

This is Lucille Potter. She ran away from Britain with her two Guardians, after getting wind that there's a Special Event in Hogwarts the adults were keeping quiet about in the Burrow. And not wanting any part in it in fear her Halloween Luck may strike again, she fled for the hills while using a public post owl to deliver her letter to her house head McGonagall when they're long gone. She decided to quit for good if only for her sanity and hopes of a normal school life. She even delivered her wand included in her letter and bought herself a new wand at Knockturn Alley shops.

They took Dobby with them in their part of running away in the process to start a new life across the globe where they can simply be themselves.

Her school in question? Meiou Academy, a school Sirius picked for her if only because the uniform colors are 'Gryffindor Material!' he's very loyal to his house and proud of it.

She's a bit late. Asian Schools start earlier than British Schools. They start and end school in spring. And she started around halfway into First Semester so she was working hard to catch up. And instead of Quidditch...she plays Basketball and her position was Point Guard which she takes advantage of with her small size and fast evasion and running abilities(which she earned from her childhood). She was recruited into the team for her speed, agility and good judgment and given time, learned how to pass the ball to the right players at the right time with her game making skills. She also has reasonable shooting skill by practicing many times. However as a Freshman, she cannot officially play just yet as rules for girls unlike boys. She has no problem with that as she has more time to improve herself.

Her shots are still...lacking. She gets 5/10 in Shooting even if her skills as a Point Guard is superb. Next year, she would be on the team so she was worried about her shooting skills at a distance.

Skills in club aside, she was also fairly popular. One, she's a friendly and attractive foreigner. Two: way she spoke in Japanese is 'cute' to their ears and three in the case for boys, she's Single. She is also famous for her unique shade of green eyes.

In Lucille's opinion, she would NOT be THIS popular if she hadn't gotten healthy and her teeth not fixed and whitened during her Hogwarts years. By getting healthy using magic in potions, she now has the proper shape a girl her age should have and her troublesome eyesight taken care of.

School life aside, she also enjoyed freedom and the privilege of going home to a house where people care for her for a change. For her, it's a nice feeling and she loved it. Sirius and Remus also had gotten healthier and better, and happier. Granted, they don't have jobs. They just pretend they do and stay in the Gym to build up shape and strength before going home at 5 pm. The underground training room also serves as 'Moony Room' every full moon. That, and Lucille and Remus had quite the interesting time in teaching Sirius how to live Muggle Life and using electronics and appliances without blowing anything up. Dobby is their Housekeeper, and enjoys having them as Masters because they treated him kindly and like a friend while doing his job.

House Elves who are treated kindly do their job extremely well. Dobby wears a proper work uniform, not a pillowcase or some rag normal elves would get their hands on, and also eats healthy meals from his own cooking. He also takes baths every day at 5 am and at 10 pm when his jobs are done and he's free to go to sleep. He has his own bedroom in the house.

He's one privileged House Elf.

Life is normal and she's very happy. They all are.

However, that summer...

'Hey there.' on the way to a clothing store, she met up with the school hottie, the beautiful(in a boyish way of course) Minamino Shuichi.

He is as famous as her in school for his looks, his manners and straight A+ grades. But while he gets along with everyone, he really doesn't have friends. It was like he was trying NOT to have friends! This was what she noted because she sees him eating/reading/spending time alone. No girlfriend either and it's every girl in Meiou's dream to at least have a dreamy date with the guy.

'Yes, what is it?' Lucille asked him.

'I would like you to go to this location as soon as possible for your own good.' he said, handing her a piece of paper. 'You'll learn a lot and perhaps...' he said with a mysterious smile. 'Get stronger.' he said as she looked at the paper and it was a very-detailed map.

'Hey, if this is about Basketball Camp or...huh?' when she looked up, he was gone! 'Creepy kid.' she shuddered before tucking the paper into her pocket. 'Now what am I supposed to...oh yeah, new clothes.' she went back to her business.

xxx

'Creepy kid, she says.' Hiei snorted. Kurama sweatdropped. 'But are you sure about this one?'

'She's a foreign student who has no clue about this side of the world's supernatural background.' said Kurama. 'Her family appears to be a family of magic users and a housekeeping elf takes care of their home when they're out. A clean, spotless background in regards to supernatural otherwise. However, unlike her two guardians who have some skill, she does not and isn't it part of our parole to keep watch on humanity anyway?'

xxx

'So this schoolmate of yours gave you a map to some place where he said 'you'll get stronger'.' Remus frowned as he sniffed the paper. 'And I don't think he means Basketball pup.'

'What did you sniff Moony?' Sirius asked him.

'Your...friend...smells heavily of plants and something that stinks so bad.' Remus grimaced and coughed, holding the paper away from him.

'That's weird, he's the last person in school who'd have body odor otherwise his massive fanclub will run for the hills and drop him as if he's paper on fire.' Lucille pointed out.

'It's not body odor pup...it's worse than Stinksap and Bubotuber Pus combined.' Remus said while giving the paper to Dobby...who practically freaked out and ran away. 'Dobby?!'

'Dobby not like paper Mister Moony!' Dobby squeaked in fear, hiding behind the wall in the hallway. 'Paper smells bad! Scary bad! Lucy should not go!' he wailed in panic and fear. 'Map must be bad trap!'

'We better buy Dobby's word on this.' Sirius gulped as he burned the paper with Incendio. 'Beings like Dobby are more sensitive to stuff like this than us. He got more from the paper than you did, Moony.'

'If I was a werewolf, I might but I'm not exactly sane as a werewolf.' Remus deadpanned. 'So Lucy, don't go. Your schoolmate...might be more than just a schoolmate.' he said. 'When summer is over, always bring your wand with you OK?'

'Right...why do I always get the weird ones anyway?' Lucille grumbled in annoyance and huffed.

xxx

'Mission failed.' said Hiei wryly as Kurama sighed. 'Looks like they trust that elf's senses.'

'Plan B it is. You're up.'


	3. The Possessed Girl

The Possessed Girl

It was Hiei's turn to persuade Lucille to go to a certain place by altering their memories with his Jagan.

He wouldn't be wasting his energy on this if it wasn't for that damn elf. But for now, they got what they wanted. Kurama had told him that it was originally his job but felt he needed a hand from him given his circumstances.

**_Flashback_**

_'Your task is to get close to this girl.' said Koenma, holding up a picture of a foreign-looking girl. 'Our equipment detected that she has a bad case of possession.'_

_'Possession?' Kurama frowned as Koenma nodded._

_'Yes. By a powerful soul yet a piece of the soul is latching onto her, feeding off her life force to stay anchored.' he said. 'Your task is to make her go to Genkai's Temple where Yusuke is. I sent him there for training so I had to ask you. Genkai has a special item I sent her to help her out once this girl gets there. I want that soul piece to investigate it's nature.' he said grimly. 'You just don't tear your soul apart and put its pieces in people for crying out loud! It's a crime worthy of the Purgartory!' he cried angrily._

_'Then her background?' Kurama asked him._

_'She's...somewhat semi-normal.' said Koenma with a sigh. 'Normally for people with backgrounds like hers, they'd be much worse but she turned out OK and no criminal record at all.' for some reason, that worried Kurama._

**_End Flashback_**

That was their job. The girl is another case to be fixed and frankly, he never heard of anything like this either. They kept watch over the witch girl and she and her family clearly had no idea of the possession as they lived their normal lives.

The next day...

Lucille was on a trip to the temple in the rural areas.

As far as she was concerned, her uncles sent her on a Summer Camp for Spiritual Magic that they got wind of, unaware of the mental tampering on all of them, 'Let's see...meeting the spiritualist huh? I wonder what's in it for me anyway.' she mumbled as she arrived after a long trip, taking Dobby with her so he would know to pick her up when she calls or if she wants something done. Upon arrival...it's full of people who'd belong in prison, an asylum and...caves.

She grimaced.

She's the only girl here so she hid. She had her wand out and secure under her sleeves with a line of garter...just in case. Soon, a small, old woman came out dressed in martial arts clothes.

'SILENCE!' somebody called out. 'MASTER GENKAI IS GOING TO GREET EVERYBODY!'

'This is it.' Lucille muttered. She guessed the only way to talk to her is to put up with this test.

At least this crap did not happen on Halloween...it's her birthday soon for crying out loud and when does summer vacation start? Her birthday!

It was weird as British Summers starts in June 30.

'For the First Test, we'll...' Genkai called out, drawing on as much tension as she could. 'Draw Lots!'

Everybody face-faulted.

'D-draw lots?' she choked out feebly as muttering, she went to get it done with while the other men are still sputtering. 'I came here for a training camp, not draw lots...' she mumbled as she drew out a small envelope and opened it to reveal red paper. She waited as some got red paper, some didn't. Then to those who didn't have red are told to go home, some didn't react to that kindly but the small old lady...threw them back, slamming into the walls of her gate by just a glare!

Lucille gulped audibly.

Second Test? Arcade.

'How much more of this insanity?' Lucille swore as they got inside. They were the kind she sees in kiddie arcade cafes that needs 100 yen to work and tests three skills...Jankenpon determines Telepathy. 10/15 PASS. Punching Machine determines Agility in regards to conjuring attacks. 120=PASS and Karaoke determines Reiki. 70=PASS. Two out of three PASS.

And so...

Lucille tried her luck next after some guys did in the Janken after selecting her song and put hers on reserve. She got 15/15. Agility...she got 140. Ten points below some boy. Even if her punch was weak, she was at least able to push the machine's target and get her points. Passing two, she didn't bother to sing anymore.

When given the opportunity, she approached Genkai. 'Shihan excuse me,' she said, taking out a pamphlet, showing it to her. 'I'm here for the Training Camp my uncles said I should take before Second Semester starts. Do I have to take the test the other guys here do?'

'You have to even if you have that.' said Genkai wryly. 'I do want to teach the cream of the crop you know and these tests sort out flowers from weeds.'

'Oh, OK. I passed two anyway so I won't bother with the singing thingie anymore.' and Lucille went to rest somewhere with Genkai watching her as a well-dressed servant-creature came to deliver her lunch and a drink and speaking in English. This was the girl who was Koenma's object of concern and its her job to take care of it. But for now, this test is priority. She needs an heir because in a few years, she'll croak it.

She has five potentials yet only three wants the post. Her target, two teenaged boys, a long-haired guy and a ninja-wannabe. Her target had no interest in being her heir, she's just here because she needs to be here while lured by that fake pamphlet. Two boys had no idea what they're here for and the two men knows exactly what they want. But all of them are doing well.

Then there's the forest exam.

Unlike the boys...she rode on a fancy-looking red broom to get above the forest where it's safe and fly to the finish line.

'Haha, those boys aren't so smart!' Lucille cackled as she got off her broom and shrunk it before putting it back on her hip pouch.

'You got here the quickest.' said Genkai wryly. The girl flew her way here.

'Well, I'm not exactly suicidal into going into a forest alone.' said Lucille flatly. 'Not when I know I'm outclassed by whatever's in there. I'm not suicidal or stupid like them.' she snorted. 'Besides, I'm not here for the Succession Exam, I'm here for Camp!' Soon, the next to arrive was the redheaded pompadour guy.

'Huh? I'm second?' he said, pointing at himself.

'DUH, captain obvious.' Lucille snarked. Soon, a few more came...ending in only ten people. Well, almost nine but Genkai let the last one pass because he defeated the Bat Lord of the Forest which was why he was late. So she made an exception for him.

The next test? Fighting in the Dark. A test Lucille backed out of because she was no fighter. She ended up being a sideline spectator for the rest of the exams wherein the boy with slicked-back hair won out of luck.

xxx

At the temple...

'Well, I had no idea youkai existed till now.' Lucille has seen her first demon in Rando who was the winner's target as he was to prevent Rando from being Genkai's Successor. 'How dangerous are they, Shihan?' she asked Genkai while she helped the other girl, Botan in doing what she could as both boys are severely injured by Rando. She cleaned them up using Scourgify and healed bruises and other muscle trauma using Episkey. But for Broken Bones and Damaged Organs, that was Botan's job but Kuwabara's case is worser than Yusuke's as Rando toyed with the former sadistically.

'Well, they don't exist where you're from.' said Genkai. 'No idea why but they're only around the eastern side of the world. So what's your name, foreigner?'

'I'm Lucille Potter but at school they call me 'Hikari-san' to make it easy on their tongues.' Lucille smiled. 'They can't pronounce my name that well and my name translates into Hikari when I looked up the meaning on the internet.'

'Very well, we'll settle with that as well.' Genkai nodded. 'However, I would like to point some things out for you, Hikari.' said Genkai as Botan looked sheepish as well. 'Botan!'

'Hai!' Botan opened up a metal suitcase that was in fact, a mini monitor. 'I have a video recording to make things easier Hikari-san.' said Botan as she pressed a blue triangle button and an image of a baby with a pacifier appeared.

/Genkai, I am here to give you a Special Case as it's beyond Yusuke's abilities the way he is now./ he said. /You see, when this girl came to Japan,/ he said as Lucille's face appeared on the screen to Lucille's surprise, /...our equipment detected an unusual case of possession in this girl. Sorry I can't pronounce her name though.../ Lucille face-faulted. /She has a piece of a powerful soul anchored on hers, leeching off her life force./ he said as in a screen, her picture became a shadow figure and she saw a weird blob-like thing that looked like a ripped piece clinging to where her scar is.

'WHAT?!'

Well, she had no idea she was possessed. And at her scar no less!

/We'll use all means to make her come to you so you can exorcise that out of her and trap that criminal inside the Orb of Baast as soon as you pry it off the girl. I want to investigate whoever is vile enough to tear apart pieces of their own soul and implant them in people by possession./ Koenma grunted. /As soon as I get to the bottom of this, no judgment required. I'm chucking this soul to the Purgatory for this heinous crime! You need a whole soul to pass on to the afterlife and reincarnate! You can't be here in pieces! That's the gist of it and thank you if you accept the job./ the recording ended.

Lucille can only stare at the monitor in shock.

'That's what you're here for kid.' Genkai broke the silence.


	4. Catching Up

Catching Up

Lucille trained hard under Genkai...while Dobby had to Apparate her every after school for her own sessions as she is still underage for the skill and learned new skills from the old woman through 'sink or swim'. She learned how to fly without a broom, use magic without a wand, incantation and wand movements, and since she loved flying, preferred to learn wind-based magic and attacks...preferably long range as she is physically weak...but still working on it to improve her weaknesses in time. But she makes up for her weaknesses in her ability to react, her reflexes, evasion skills and agility. She also took to creating magical objects since she has great skill in it. But to hide her developing well-trained body that says she could fight, she wears girly clothes, long sleeves and skirts and looks as cute and harmless as she could.

Since getting her freeloader off of her, her eyesight improved drastically, becoming a great 15/15 and her magic that was stolen from her was returned to her, making her even more powerful.

However, around Vacation when the Semester ended...

Lucille was done purchasing items from EZ Shopping to improve her looks and charm. And upon hearing of the Yule Ball event, she had sent Hermione the items as a birthday gag gift since she was just as flat as she is...and she got a Howler for it by Dobby Express.

She has had issues with unwanted blemishes in unwelcome places, body hair and her chest size. She's only a mere B at her age, she wanted to be a D before she goes back at least! While wizarding culture never cared much about breast sizes, kids at her school do and mope about small sizes and jealous of those who have it big, as big is sexy. Once she's at least, a size D, she stopped using them.

Luckily for her, she did not get involved in wacky cases this time.

Around this time, she was sufficiently powerful enough physically and in combat...until she was called to be reinforcements because the situation is too much.

And so, at school...Second Semester with everyone wearing winter uniforms...she has Sirius, Remus and Dobby's help to make her school forget that she's in the basketball club if only to have more time training under Genkai to get stronger, and this Semester she was ordered to go to a Dance Workshop to improve her body's natural flexibility, agility and speed, all the while working to get stronger in spirit to increase her reiki and magic reserves.

And Dance Workshop is more than just dancing.

It was also physical training since you can't do some moves if you're not strong enough to lift up to your own body weight and dancers jump high and effortlessly lift each other up to perform beautiful and graceful dances as a pair. By around this time, she's slender and well-toned. And by losing what baby fat she has and combined with Genkai's training to 'wring the water' out of her body which sculpted her to have a feminine shape further emphasized by her chest size.

Remus and Sirius had noted the change...with Sirius greatly approving since it increased her chances of striking gold in finding herself a future husband. From the 4'9 she used to be, she's now 5'4 closing on 5'5. Jumping and running around did her some good and healthy eating was a bonus. Although the training increased her appetite that she could eat for four people now...while Sirius and Remus could eat for five. It helps that the local cuisine has minimalized food servings with emphasis on rice and soup that they could squeeze that much in.

It helps that they only eat twice a day. Twice.

Nobody at school could ever think that she, a slender girl could eat so much until she threw her cellphone accessory at someone who commented 'it all went to her boobs'.

xxx

Hogwarts...around October 31...

'Hey guys, Lucille sent a letter!' Hermione called out as the Weasleys surrounded her as she opened the letter. It has gotten around at school that 'for some very personal reason', Lucille dropped off school for a year and in an unknown location, thus is willing to be behind a year and will be back to repeat her year. This caused many harebrained theories by the Prophet and even the Quibbler.

'Read it Hermione! What's she say?' Ron asked her. 'All she did is send us birthday gifts!' Hermione blushed stark red at said gifts...considering what she got from Lucille.

'Well, after nagging her she finally sent me details.' Hermione grumbled as she took out pictures of a classroom, Lucille in her uniform...only, she wasn't the tiny, skinny thing they used to know anymore. She's now tall, healthy and stacked! She's also dressed in clothes that finally fit her and actually looks great in it, as well as her Basketball Uniform and her Dancing Uniform with her hair up in a tight bun, showing off her new figure so well she may as well wear body paint, and the Weasley brothers drooled. 'Let's see, here's the letter.' she muttered as she took it out.

**Guys,**

**It's now November 1 where I'm at with Moony and Padfoot.**

Fred and George gasped.

'She knows Moony and Padfoot, two of the remaining Marauders?!' they gasped in disbelieving adoration.

'Duh you nitwits! Moony is Professor Lupin and Padfoot is her godfather!' Hermione said snippily at the interruption. 'Can I continue now?!'

**So I'm wondering if my yearly Halloween Bad Luck has struck over there**  
**as I'm sure it's October 31 there already. Something should be happening**  
**soon so watch your back or maybe hopefully, since I flew the coop for a**  
**year, it won't happen since apparently, I attract trouble like how the twins**  
**attract Filch's Tender Loving Care?**

Fred and George gasped and gagged dramatically while looking utterly disgusted, Ron guffawed at their expense, throwing his head back in laughter while even Hermione could not help but snort.

'Man, that, was JUST, YUCK!' Fred choked out in horror, smacking the sides of his head with his hands.

'How could she say that mate? That was just horrible!' George said feebly while grimacing and looking ready to puke.

'Ahem, moving on now.' Hermione giggled at their expense as well.

**I'm on the lookout with Dobby's help so he's in Hogwarts by the time you  
get this letter. ****I'm doing real well in Muggle School. Only, the curriculum  
is heavily scheduled. If you miss ****a day, sucks to be you as school world will  
move on without you unless you have a friend ****willing to lend you notes. I'm  
at the Basketball Club at First Semester and moved to Dance ****Club recently.  
Shame, Hogwarts didn't have sports clubs, these sports are really fun and gets**  
**the blood running! Did wonders for my health and body too since being magic  
makes one lazy ****people there really don't bother to exercise anymore, unless  
you count running away from Filch ****or Peeves or making a mad dash as you're  
late for class. The kids here also find me cute because I'm foreign and my accent  
in their language 'sounds endearingly adorable' I have one hell of a fanclub from  
boys and even some girls...bisexual attraction is the norm here folks. Hermione  
you really should use my gifts because you see my photos? That's what you'd  
be like if you took it, ate healthy and exercised. Although I had to eat a lot in turn.  
Ron WILL lose to ME in an eating contest as all those sports wipes me out so bad  
I can eat for four people twice a day.**

'Hey, I don't eat that much!' Ron sputtered defensively.

'You do!' Hermione and his twin brothers retorted with a smirk, causing the younger redhead to huff.  
**  
Moony and Padfoot are also doing well. Since being in Britain took off a large  
chunk off their ****health making them look older than they should, I nagged them  
to go to the gym to work out ****and eat healthy, and wear fashionable clothes. And  
because Moony has a furry monthly problem, ****our house here has a reinforced,  
soundproof chamber lined with silver except for the floor, and 150**** meters underground  
the house with silver gates and any good furball would avoid what he hates, ****so  
we're safe on his moony days, no problem. He's happy with it if it means we're  
safe from his inner ****mutt and still be able to live a normal happy life with us. And the wolf  
is only sane when he recognizes silver and avoids it so he stays put while howling  
and we have to heal his self-inflicted injuries as usual. If I hadn't found a certain store,  
He'll be bald by now!  
**

**But for now, both he and Padfoot are being stay-home unemployed, preferring  
to go to the gym to ****get back in shape, before the year ends as they plan on traveling  
to get work in a wolf-friendly place ****so they can be at work together. I don't see Britain  
being wolf-friendly, not when Dewhores Umbitch** **(Delores Umbridge)-his words,  
not mine- put up that anti-werewolf law she put up in our third year. ****Remus or  
any furball for that matter really hates 'the local toad bitch, a result of a horrible mating**  
**between a hag and a toad' so apparently, she's in no place to hypocritically be biased   
against half-creatures. We'll also find a country willing to put Sirius to Trial without Bias  
as in Britain, Fudge will live up to his name and Fudge things up for us as his reputation  
is more precious to him than his people's worries. Moreover, an. innocent. man is chucked  
to prison WITHOUT a trial. Even Bellatrix Lestrange got a trial yet he didn't? And he's the  
CURRENT HEAD OF THE NOBLE HOUSE OF BLACK as girls, unless they're the sole survivors  
cannot be Heads of Houses. Bellatrix, Narcissa and Andromeda cannot be House Heads nor  
be proxies while surviving females can have the title until they have a son.  
**

'She really won't let us sleep tonight won't she?' Ron grumbled while making a face.

'Yeah, mate I have no idea she has a really horribly scarily disgusting imagination.' Fred gagged.

**We're doing fine here and happy for the first time in years and a year of skiving off did me**  
** some good too. Dobby is getting information for us, so he can't do his usual communications**  
** job between us for now and sabotage what's out to get me this year. I have a bad feeling **  
**about the Goblet of Fire and the Tournament and tonight is the choosing of the Champions**  
** so Dobby will be vigilant and save me from my yearly bad luck. Once he's done, he'll come**  
** back home to us as Sirius is now his new Master and treats him really well and a happy House**  
** Elf is a great House Elf while a horribly mistreated House Elf will do bare minimum at work and**  
**find loopholes in orders. If you have a happy house elf, you get supernaturally delicious food,**  
** shiny clean house and great-smelling, clean clothes and shoes and a paradise for a garden. **  
**I co-own Dobby with Sirius as he can't bond with Moony. Moony's inner wolf is uhh too scary**  
** for him to deal with and affect the bond, but he'll follow Remus' orders anyway as 'honorary master'.  
So to sum it up, our lives improved by a factor of ten, and Moony and Padfoot are now very healthy  
and muscular, and looks younger than their age suggests and I convinced them to shave their damn  
facial hair off. It makes them look old! It works and works well. So facial hair is a no-no!  
**

**P.S- Sirius chose my current school since the uniform is pinkish red with yellow buttons for a  
Gryffindor-ish flare. It hurts my eyes to look at but I got used to the eyesore of a color. At least  
Gryffindor Red isn't THIS painful to look at, jeez...**

'That's that.' said Hermione, tucking the letter in her pockets. 'Now if you'd excuse me, I'm off to see McGonagall so she can take this to the Headmaster.'

xxx

'So Ms. Potter finally sent information about how she is, Ms. Granger?' in the Transfiguration Office, McGonagall looked at Hermione who gave her the letter. McGonagall read the letter...and halfway through, her lips curled upward in an amused smile. 'I will ensure this reaches the Headmaster as he too, is getting worried about Ms. Potter.' she said. 'May I see those photos?'

'Well, one of them is perfectly normal in the muggle world but you might raise your eyebrows, but believe me, it's a uniform. Dance Practice Uniform.' Hermione stressed out in emphasis as she forked the photos over.

Indeed, McGonagall's eyebrows rose sky high when she saw the Dance Uniform.

'T-this is...this is...!' she spluttered out. 'This is scandalous!' she said shakily, eyeing the photo. Given culture clash and given how left behind wizarding countries are... 'She may as well be naked and smeared paint on herself!' she sputtered out in disbelief.

'That's the practice uniform everyone into Ballet and Dance wears at the studio in every country in the Muggle World.' said Hermione. 'Because the regime demands they be able to move freely because dancing needs dancers to be at their most flexible and maximum mobility. Even their stage costumes enable such movements even if they're more covered up.'

xxx

Albus thought long and hard about the letter that recently came.

It appears the three of them are doing well, and living good while he tried to decipher the letter.

Since it was November where they are, he assumed they were in the east. A country that's OK with bisexuality and ahem, cute foreigners with cute accents while speaking the country's native tongue...he'll have to weed it out to know where they are. The photos are cleverly taken, ensuring there's nobody around to give giveaway hints to their location...


	5. Botched Up and Caught!

Botched Up and Caught!

Hogwarts...

Chaos shook the whole school as dangling from the ceiling of the great hall tied in rope, is a clearly Imperiused Igor Karkaroff and Barty Crouch Jr with gum tape over his mouth and a vigilant house elf dressed smartly like a butler, wearing gloves and hat even, complete with shoes stood vigilant on guard, armed with a heated poker and a nearby fire source and Draco Malfoy recognized his family's old house elf that Lucille tricked his father into freeing and the elf looked proud of himself.

'Dobby is Missy Lucy's good House Elf!' Dobby chimed cheerfully with a toothy smile while jumping up and down excitedly. 'Dobby be thwarting puppet headmaster from putting Missy Lucy's name into Goblet last night! Missy's Halloween Bad Luck is thwarted! Missy Lucy be happy!'

Apparently an Imperiused Igor Karkaroff, who was freed from Imperius said Moody attacked and Imperiused him and then he woke up surrounded by everyone and he has no idea what he has done so he wanted to be enlightened...Dumbledore did. So now the DMLE questioned Barty Jr...and are shocked with what they heard from the man's mouth and an angry Dobby shoved the hot Poker he had where the sun don't shine, causing everyone to wince, with the tiny elf yelling angrily threats for planning on harming his missy. And his loyalty AND bound to two masters made him stronger than a typical elf so he was hard to 'put down' and stop, and had to be convinced justice will be done. The REAL Moody and Barty Sr. had to be rescued but for freeing his son in prison, he was fired and put in prison in his place and now father and son share a cell together.

This made the papers while the DMLE mobilized for Little Hangleton with Dumbledore at the lead, and found Voldemort's 'body' tended to by Peter Pettigrew who isn't really dead...and nobody really wanted another Wizarding War that a flurry of offensive spells were cast to destroy the body and again, Voldemort fled as a shade while Pettigrew was caught, and the wizarding world wide awake of the threat that Voldemort is trying to revive himself. He's in a Rudimentary Body and he wanted to use Lucille's blood as the final ingredient to restore his body. Too bad for him that Lucille chose to run off given her 'yearly Halloween Bad Luck' and figured shit will hit the fan this year...and she was right and fled with her father's two surviving best friends. And when Amelia Bones demanded the letter she recently sent to see how the three were doing as they were 'on break' for a year before looking for a werewolf-friendly country to get a legal trial done as they don't trust the British Ministry at all as long as Fudge and his supporters are around. With TWO Noble House Heads saying that, this was a large blow, especially with foreigners present and an international embarrassment.

With more even shocking revelations at the prophet...with Dobby having to be questioned too as he knows a lot about Lucille, Remus and Sirius but he refused to give up their location due to orders of his masters. That, and he knows what happens to Lucille on third year as he was shadowing his missy, still on gratitude mode for freeing him so needless to say, Fudge was in hot water and the Weasley Family had no idea that the family pet once owned by Percy and now Ron, was an animagus in hiding but Ron knew of the truth last year, Fudge didn't believe him, Lucille and Hermione and last he heard from his female friends who went on a rescue mission(he couldn't as he had a broken leg), dementors swooped on them, hellbent to kill Sirius to sweep things under the rug. Lucky Lucille knew the Patronus Charm, having learnt it from Remus due to her disastrous Quidditch Match.

After Ron's testimony...

Chaos ensued as usual and Fudge was hanging on to his position by a thread...because he nearly killed an INNOCENT HEAD OF A NOBLE HOUSE just to save his face and position by hiding the blunder of the Ministry. Well, look at where that got him now...with Britain embarrassed by his inactions and actions, he was in a vote of no confidence, and those who supported him(who are high in ranks however) are fired to prevent future obstruction of justice and new people put in but had to be grilled that they WILL do their job to help Magical Britain recover from the international scandal they suffered no thanks to a few people.

Since the two noble house heads are abroad looking for a trustworthy country to get justice, they were now being looked for to persuade the party to come home...now that justice is done and they managed to thwart a revival attempt by the Dark Lord.

xxx

Japan...

Dobby has returned home to the residence, carrying a backpack full of Daily Prophets.

'Humm...Missy and Masters not home yet. They be thrilled what Dobby's got though.' Dobby pouted. 'Oh well! Dobby be cooking dinner now yes?' he put the backpack down and jovially went to work to cook dinner before his family comes home from Gym and Workshop.

xxx

Around 8 pm...

Lucille, Sirius and Remus stared at Dobby in disbelief at what happened when the elf was at Hogwarts, anticipating in order to sabotage Lucille's Halloween Luck.

And by running away, it caused a chain of events that exposed Pettigrew, Voldemort and Fudge to the world and it led to international embarrassment due to Fudge's Actions and for once, the damn Pro-Pureblood Law was damn useful.

'This is damn sweet guys!' Sirius grinned. 'I'm free and that conniving rat finally captured!'

'Looks like all I had to do is run away and get Dobby to watch to get things done.' said Lucille wryly. 'Finally Fudge and Crouch get what they deserve.'

'Buuut we're not coming home just yet.' Remus smirked. 'I'm enjoying my life in Japan way too much.'

'You said it Moony!' Sirius cackled.

'I like my life the way it is, too.' Lucille grinned. 'There's no going back there this year! Hehehe...' she snickered. They enjoyed their ideal rose-colored lives...until at school the next day...

Lucille was about to go home when Kurama approached her.

'...you're that weird kid from before.' Kurama was rather blindsided with that and he looked sheepish before going serious.

'So is your training with Master Genkai fruitful, Lucille?' Kurama asked her and somehow, he managed to say her name properly so bonus points.

'Well, it's kinda fruitful.' said Lucille. 'Shame for Yusuke he dropped out as soon as he could. A measly two weeks while I was there for a whole Semester and Sem Break!' she huffed. 'He didn't know what he just missed! It was hell at first but things went fun!'

'I'll be sure to let him know that.' Kurama smirked. 'But for now, we need your help.'

'Um OK but can we get outta here first?' Lucille asked him warily while glancing behind him. 'The girls from Track and Field will pass us by soon and some of them could be your fanclub!' the male redhead shuddered and quickly took her by her wrist and ran off in a hurry, not wanting to be seen by the students of Meiou. 'Man, you THAT scared of them?'

'I developed a particular aversion to girls like that, so I just pretend to be a cool friendly guy they can never get close to.' Kurama sighed. 'No normal human must know what we are. Ever.'

'They would want to be like us.' Lucille snorted sardonically. 'And if they can't get what they want...they tend to hate it and those who have it.' Kurama nodded in agreement.

'Exactly. I nearly let one girl too close good thing I have a way to make her forget.' Kurama admitted. 'She was psychic and suspecting me for sometime now I had to convince my mother to transfer me to another school just to be away from that girl. Anyway, we're going to my friend's apartment. Follow me.' and they used speedy movements to get around in the blink of an eye and too fast for any security machine to take footage of. They arrived in a place called Yuurei Mansion, an expensive-looking apartelle where a lot of people are. And there's Genkai.

'Oh, hello Master, Yusuke.' instead of using 'shihan' or 'shishou' like any Japanese would, she uses 'mas-ta' to refer to Genkai due to her English origin and her way of saying Yusuke was 'yous-kay' and the boy cringed from how it sounded. 'What's going on? Minamino-san can't explain in public.'

'Koenma gave the details yesterday and before that, we got attacked because they want to kill this kid we're trying to reform as he used to be one of them.' said Genkai. 'Before Yusuke...there's this man called Shinobu Sensui.' said Genkai, using Western order. 'He sees the world in black and white. Youkai are evil, humans are good and must be protected. This is a result of being constantly hounded by youkai as a child for his vast powers at his age. And I taught you that youkai eat powerful humans sometimes to get stronger.' Lucille narrowed her eyes at this. 'However, in his high school years...he saw something that shattered his mind. There existed a group of wealthy humans who knows that youkai exist, the Black Book Club. They hire psychics who wants money to summon low-level monsters for these people to control and toy with.'

'And Sensui walked in on a horrifying bloody orgy.' Genkai continued. 'He saw humans bathing in youkai blood, talking about immortality while sipping wine and eating cake while youkai are killed for their blood poured into a pool they were bathing in, innocent youkai women and children tortured...and still more crimes.' she said softly. 'Needless to say, he broke, his rose-colored world shattered, and killed them all. He disappeared for twenty years with his partner Itsuki, along with a tape called Black Chapter that he stole from Reikai. A tape containing a millennia's worth of human atrocity and crimes. It was so horrific that only high-level Reikai agents can watch it without losing their sanities. Of course, there's a Chapter White that shows a millennia's worth of humanity's kindness and goodness in order to recover from the effects of Chapter Black.'

'He used his partner to open a doorway to Makai not long ago.' Genkai informed her. 'The first stage sees to the arrival of low-level monsters into the world. The second stage causes humans with potential to awaken to psychic powers unique to them. Mitarai Kiyoshi here can create water golems using his own blood and we just got him away from Sensui.' she sighed. 'He was broken by the Tape. Sensui chooses particularly powerful humans and brainwashes them to his side by making them watch the tape into agreeing with him to destroy the so-called evil human world. He chose five humans. Doctor whom we defeated, Mitarai was Seaman, and we're looking for Gourmet, Sniper and Game Master before we can even think of going to their hideout to face Sensui and Itsuki whom are no doubt, Gate Keeper and Dark Angel.'

'I see. Sounds like an interesting bunch.' Lucille sighed.

'I called you because your long range abilities are definitely invaluable and your ability to fly makes you beyond reach. You can support the guys from the back.' Genkai instructed.

'Er granny, what can she do?' Yusuke asked Genkai. 'Last I remember she's still under physical training from you.' he said while glancing at the foreigner in the room.

'That's because you left two weeks after the exam, retard.' Lucille scoffed. 'Had you stayed longer training would have been fun.'

'Think of her as a more-skilled but still physically-weaker Jin.' Genkai quipped. 'She has more techniques than he does and since she's a witch, she can use magic which is more bonus. So are you doing the dance workshop I ordered you to?' he asked Lucille who nodded.

'Yeah, it's a pretty fun class.' Lucille grinned. 'After dancing this semester, now what?'

'Once you finish this semester, your next homework is studying these following martial arts; Systema, a Russian Martial Art, Hikaken and Changquan while doing reiki exercises as usual to increase your reserves. Your body is suited to these styles, so learn em' all. Look up Systema in the internet while I have manuals about the other two in my house.'

'Hai.'

'That's a lot to do.' Yusuke whistled thoughtfully.

'She's a girl so her stuff is different.' said Genkai. 'You on the other hand, has been street fighting for years it essentially became your style so it'll be hard to make you change while blank slates like her can still be given advice. In the meantime we camp out here.'


	6. Visitation

Visitation

As far as Lucille's involvement in the Dark Tunnel Case goes...she was still on training unlike her more-seasoned companions.

Her task was to kill every youkai that comes out as her 'final exam'. And that, was one hell of a challenge! And it took her a while to get used to their appearances before getting her head in the game. The fighting took her...until 3 am midmorning. Tired, she flew back to the Cave Entrance where...there's a few more people by now.

'How's it going, Hikari?' Genkai asked Lucille who sighed.

'So tired...from 4 pm to 3 am, busting youkai regardless of class, I'm pooped!' Lucille gasped out. 'I want a soak in a hot spring and a nice long sleep...' she groaned as she settled at the back of the truck, and lights out.

'Yare yare...but battling for eleven hours...not bad. Not bad at all.' Genkai smiled. 'Well, these few months aren't a waste after all.'

'Just exactly how did you train her again?' Kaito asked Genkai curiously.

'She's a witch, a pure magic user.' said Genkai. 'But she counted on possibilities of getting her powers sealed so she wanted to learn Reiki and fighting skills since where she's from, she's on #1 shitlist of her family's killer and his band of terrorists.' Kaito, Yanagisawa, Keiko, Shizuru, Botan and Amanuma gasped. 'She's not taking chances, so I grilled her good and she's a determined pupil who wanted more. So right now...she's almost an A-Class.'

'That's pretty amazing, Genkai-shihan...and given her records, she was pretty weak when she started.' Botan marveled, impressed.

'Well, having a murderer after your life is good motivation isn't it?' said Genkai wryly. 'She wants it over and done with.'

xxx

'Yo, I heard you did real great out there.' Lucille opened a weary eye to see Sirius. 'Moony and I are wondering where the heck have you been, then we got one hell of a story from some guys who dropped you off and our only proof is that Moony and Dobby freaked out from your 'unnatural smell'.'

'Oh that?' said Lucille tiredly. 'That's demon blood, that's all. Of course I'd get splattered in it since sensei tasked me to kill demons to protect Mushiyori City.' she said with a sleepy yawn. 'Can I skip school and sleep in? So...so...' she yawned before dozing off again.

'Oh dear, she's lights out.' Sirius scratched his head before shaking it. They left Britain to avoid the crazies for a year only to get into a newer brand of crazy in Japan that nearly wiped out society as a whole. The entire human race in fact. So while others stormed the Demon World to defeat the mastermind, his goddaughter's 'exam' in her training was protect Mushiyori from various classes of monsters B and Below as her strength, is a low A. And that would make her the strongest human in the world, only to be inferior to youkai who are the only ones who can achieve S-Rank. Thus Lucille aspires to reach her peak of power before the next school year to be the strongest human in the world, succeeding Genkai, her master. This way, she no longer fears Voldemort or his goons...she can effortessly maim them enough for Azkaban. Death was too good for them or if their crime is THAT bad, Koenma will chuck them to the Purgatory and suffer a worser hell than Azkaban.

Sirius lifted Lucille out of the couch and carried her to her bedroom.

xxx

'So, how is it?' Remus asked Sirius. He stayed away from the house because the smell irks his inner wolf while Dobby was terrified of the smell but willing to give Lucille a bath using the herbs Kurama gave them to wash the smell off her to pacify Remus' inner wolf and Dobby.

'Well, she's back in bed after a nice bath, smelling like roses now, not monster blood.' said Sirius. 'The herbs red boy gave us works as Dobby likes the flowers.'

'Well, I'm glad that's done and over with...the smell horrifies Moony as he knows these creatures are stronger than he is.' Remus sighed. 'Horrifying creatures, they are if they can shut him up. By the way...its not safe for us here anymore.' he said. 'We should go back.'

'Meh, those people and Lucy saved the world. It's OK now and the gate to Demon World forever closed.' Sirius chuckled. 'Guaranteed! We can still stay here and resume our normal lives and plans.' Remus fretted still.

'I hope so...'

xxx

Indeed, life resumed as normal. Lucille goes to school and goes to Genkai's after homework...then around Halloween, again...

An irritated Lucille visited Yusuke's house.

'Hikari!' Yusuke exclaimed as the irate foreigner went in.

'My Halloween luck struck again.' she growled. 'This time, some lady from Reikai asked me to kill you!' Yusuke's eyes widened. 'Do I look like a hitman-for-hire?! Bloody woman, I'm not suicidal either, you're stronger than me and I want to live past my twenties!'

'Yare yare, Koenma warned me about this.' Yusuke scowled. 'Reikai has it for me now, now that I'm a youkai. I'm still having a hard time dealin' with it!'

'Well, all you can do now is move on.' said Lucille. 'And accept the new you.'

'But I heard youkai can live long. VERY long...what about my mom? Everybody?' Yusuke moped, his shoulders drooping.

'Humans die for we have short lifespans...then there's the aspects of death. Accidents. Illness. Sacrifice. Murder. Natural Disaster. Aging, Suicide, Madness, Intoxication, Loneliness, Despair and Anger...stuff that shortens our already short lives. Youkai live long depending on their specie and power levels according to sensei. Kurama-san is actually 3000 years old while appearing in his twenties from what she's hearing in his reputation...and there's Hiei-san who's only 99 years old, soon to hit puberty.'

'What of me...?' Yusuke asked her with a gulp.

'Possibly longer than Kurama-san.' said Lucille softly. 'But don't worry Yusuke...you're not alone.' she reassured him. 'Even if we, the humans you care for are gone someday, you won't be alone. You still have your youkai friends with you who will live long with you. You'll never be alone.' she smiled. 'Be happy with that fact, Yusuke. Besides, if you're ever tired of living after doing things you wanted to do, you can also kill yourself and be done with it or if you like, die in the hands of an enemy worthy of killing you in battle. You'd probably...like that.' and she vanished.

'Long life...outliving mom, Keiko and Kuwabara huh?' Yusuke muttered darkly. He's now a mazoku. A youkai...his life sure went topsy-turvy didn't it? He paid a visit to Genkai who in turn, sent him to the First Reikai Tantei who will understand him more than she could.

She wasn't kidding.

xxx

Meiou High School...

'I heard you paid Yusuke a visit.' Kurama approached Lucille at the rooftop on lunchbreak.

'Yeah. I know how Yusuke feels...so I felt that I should give him a pep talk.' Lucille smiled solemnly. 'I know...for I felt the same way two and some years ago when I was twelve. For being different...I was hated in school. The ability to speak with snakes is a mark of a Dark Wizard or Witch even though I didn't know that...then when I put an end to the monster of Slytherin in school, I was suddenly the hero again. Everyone conveniently forgot the pain they caused me. Yusuke used to work for Reikai...doing missions for them...getting nearly killed even. Then all of a sudden because he's changed, they want to kill him despite what he's done for them and ningenkai. For simply being different...we are shunned. And Yusuke fears for his future as the humans he cares for will die in the blink of an eye while he's still around.'

'I see...so you understood how he felt.' Kurama mused softly.

'Yeah but I can't explain in terms he can understand. I can tell he's not exactly...very bright.' said Lucille wryly to the taller redhead who snorted. 'All I know is we're the same. Used up and then hated or thrown away. To be honest...I love Japan. I dreaded going back to my country...to my society.' she said softly. 'In Japan...I got the normal life I wanted. In my school in Europe...common sense and logic is rare to come by. They're all idiots...so I'm proud of the fact that I grew up a human before finding out I was a witch. Witches and wizards lack both brains and common sense.'

'That's pretty mean Lucy-chan.' Kurama snorted before laughing softly. 'Though I can't blame you. Been in Earth back when I was alive and a youkai 500 years ago and I stole something from the goblin banks...and I stuck around for a bit. I can see they haven't changed one bit.' the two laughed together at that.

xxx

Around next year, a week after January 12th...its a weekend off school and then...!

'Hikari!' Genkai yelled. 'We got six extra mouths to feed only for today and they're all youkai. You might wanna call your elf for kitchen help!'

'Hai! DOBBY!' Lucille called out as Dobby appeared. 'Dobby, we'll have six guests only for today, so we got to cook a lot, OK?' she told her friend. 'Youkai.' Dobby meeped. 'Don't worry, they don't eat prey. They eat typical food that's why we're cooking.' she chuckled to Dobby's relief.

'Dobby still don't like their presence though, miss.' Dobby's ears drooped.

'Maa maa, there's good and bad in the world no matter who or what we are.' Lucille told him with a smile. 'Sadly, that's a lesson people at home have yet to learn. The way they go by it now, they'll make more enemies than friends! Teehee! We're gonna cook food enough to feed a House Table! I'm gonna get some meat from nearby farms, OK?' she giggled as they began preparing rice before she disappeared...simply to steal five cows and three pigs off a farm...before preparing the meat, butchering them up into parts and throwing internal organs and blood away using magic...and cooked up a feast of just meat and rice as both the witch and elf could NOT imagine youkai eating vegetables. Fruit and roots she can understand, just not leafy veggies.

Then, three hours later...

'Ojamashimasu!' came several, boisterous voices.

'Too loud, you idiots!' Genkai yelled back as Dobby began shaking in fear.

'...it's OK Dobby, I'm stronger than all of them.' Lucille reassured him as she sensed, seven people. 'Training under sensei ensured that. And we'll cook just once since Genkai has Boot Camp from Hades in store for these guys, so you can say...this is their first and last deluxe cuisine!' she giggled as Dobby could only grin feebly. 'We won't be seeing them after today!' Dobby looked very relieved at that. 'Go rest at home now. I'll handle the rest.' Dobby disappeared for home, while Lucille started preparing the meals in the Dining Room. She also vanished away her sweat, kitchen, blood and body odor off herself using the Scourgify Spell and sprayed herself with mild, jasmine perfume.

'Alrighty! All set up!' she chimed. 'Now I'm gonna go to the Guest Area to see what kinda people came...' she mused as she went to the Guest Room...to see Kurama, a child, an adult biker who REEKED of booze, and five teenagers with a very human appearance...nevermind the one with a horn and pointy ears. 'Ara...' she sweatdropped a bit when they all glanced at her, checking her out.

'Yo, Hikari-chan.' Kurama greeted. 'These guys will be under shihan's watch for six months. In order...' he said as he began pointing fingers, starting with the child. 'Rinku, Chu, Jin, Suzuki, Shishiwakamaru and Touya.'

'Hajimemashite. Though we'll only see each other today...these six months? Not so much!' Lucille smiled at the newcomers. 'So Sensei, while these guys are under your care, what am I gonna do in the meantime?'

'Menu numbers 4 and 5 while mastering your movesets.' Genkai ordered. 'After that, go to our training grounds after five months. I got something for you to do.'

'Hai.'

'Wow, so this cutie is also your pupil, baachan?' Jin's ears twitched while he was grinning. 'She's plenty strong! I feel it!'

'Yeah, she's a real cutie too!' Chu grinned appreciatively. 'You musta like taking in cute girls for students?' that earned him a flying indoor slipper to his face.

'If I can be like that in six months, I'd like that!' said Shishiwakamaru, very impressed with how strong the human girl is.

'You'd better be stronger than her when I'm through with you or I'll be forever ashamed of today's men!' Genkai said snarkily as the youkai looked cowed at that before the graying rosette glanced at Kurama. 'Kurama, leave these guys to me. You and Hikari go on home.'

'Hai.'

'Genkai-sensei, I prepared dinner in the dining room OK?' Lucille told her mentor. 'They're still nice and warm and they may as well enjoy it while they can.' she said, wearing an ominous smile that made them gulp.

'R-right...' Touya could only blink.

xxx

'OK, what exactly did you do to be the way you are now?' Kurama asked her as they walked down the stairs.

'Well...let's just say that those boys will SUFFER.' Lucille shuddered. 'Training to increase my power is pure hell in itself.' Kurama wondered what the hell did she do in her time with the psychic. 'She's also merciless on physical conditioning...magic training was the only fun part. And since those guys are combat and power oriented...they're definitely gonna weep!' Kurama sweatdropped. 'You seem to have gotten stronger too since the Tunnel Case.' Lucille remarked thoughtfully.

'Well, exposure to the atmosphere of Makai can do that to a reincarnate like me.' said Kurama. 'I fully regained my powers and the levels I used to have sixteen years ago.' he said. 'I can freely change forms since.'

'Heeee...well you're a kitsune after all...shouldn't transforming be your specialty like those in myths?' Lucille piped up curiously.

'I mastered them but not exactly useful in battle though. They useful for blending in and hiding.' Kurama pouted. 'Plants are far more useful for healing, food and battle.'

'Ah, sou ka...'

'By the way, why are those guys here?' she asked him. 'It's not everyday you'd see youkai learn under a human.' she said curiously.

'Well, I guess you didn't know.' said Kurama. 'I heard from Remus-san that you were out on those days things happened.' he sighed.

'Things...?'

'Hai.' said Kurama softly. 'Our battle against Sensui attracted the attention of Makai's Three Kings who are at war and at a total stalemate since all of them are equal in power. Raizen, Yusuke's Ancestor took him,' Lucille went slack-jawed. 'My former subordinate who grew to become a bigshot Yomi chose me and Mukuro chose Hiei.'

'Three Kings...you guys sure love sticky situations.' Lucille chuckled in amusement. 'And those guys?'

'Yomi tasked me to find and train six elites.' said Kurama as he took out a device. 'Six elites who can measure 100000 in this device.' he said, taking out what looks like a cross between a stunner and a graph that measured Lucille to be 166897. 'Oho! Impressive!' "I'll have to top that somehow..." 'So Lucy-chan, how do you increase your power through training...?'


	7. Elemental and Spiritual Training

Elemental and Spiritual Training

In the Mountains, some months later...

'Alright Chumps!' Genkai boomed at the youkai under her charge. 'Time for you to learn new moves! Lucille here will assist three of you and the other three will be with me to cut down on wasted time, and everyone gets trained evenly with loads of time to spare!' at this the boys got excited. 'Jin! Touya! Shishiwakamaru! To Hikari!' the mentioned boys whooped while Suzuki, Rinku and Chu moaned in dismay and despair. 'Now Hikari, take em' to the northern grounds!'

'Aye aye!' Lucille saluted. 'This way boys!' she chirped as she flew ahead of them...nevermind the fact that she's wearing a short-skirted kimono and giving them a full view of her legs...and rear that they definitely appreciated, even if Touya was shy about it.

'Oooh, check it out, man!' Jin hissed, elbowing his teammates in glee.

'I definitely like what I'm seeing.' Shishiwakamaru licked his lips.

'Will you two cut it out?' Touya hissed. 'If she finds out, we're dead!' So they flew behind her, while enjoying some eye candy. Upon arrival to the northern grounds where there's a waterfall...

'We'll train here.' said Lucille. 'I heard about your many techniques from sensei...and I agree with her that you can definitely use some versatility.' she giggled. 'One or two tricks are no good in battle...especially against A-Class youkai or human and around that class, they know more tricks in the bag! As a witch I'm very versatile so I can easily show you how to do it. Then all three of you must master them before this month ends. If you do...I'll give you a reward if its within my power, reasonability and resources.' she said with a wink. 'That enough motivation?'

'Ohhh yes, very!' Shishiwakamaru rubbed his hands in glee.

'Why do I have the feeling your motives are anything but pure?' Touya asked him in a snarky comment as Lucille sweatdropped at that while getting wary herself. 'You better reword that, Hikari-san.' he said, causing Shishiwakamaru to glare at him.

'I believe I deserve what I want, after this boot camp from hell we endured?!' he snarked back as the shinobi grimaced.

'Ehehe, if its any consolation, I put up with that same hell you endured.' Lucille smiled. 'And like you guys, I survived that and came out strong! I want you guys to work on the moves I will show you while explaining how to do it. First up, Jin!' she called out. 'Winds can be a gentle breeze...but they have potential to become a natural disaster with great vacuum or concussive force. In ningenkai folklore of Japan, they can even be as sharp as blades based on the Kamaitachi story. But wind also acts as a great support. Wind can negate electric-based attacks as wind is a natural insulator. Wind can enhance fire attacks by feeding the fire more oxygen to burn hotter and bigger. Just, not too much or you'll end up extinguishing it. And in the case of spinning projectiles like shuriken, enhance its power by increasing their spinning speed and velocity, enabling them to have more cutting power. If you ever fall in water with allies who can't swim, simple, fly them up or create a bubble space!'

'Oh my god, my head is spinning!' Jin choked out. 'I can't believe I can possibly do all that!'

'Well, now you know.' Lucille snarked. 'I will give all of you close-range, mid-range, and long-range attacks. Jin! Look at this carefully OK?' Jin nodded vigorously. 'Because you're a wind-user, only two close-range techniques are available. Wind blade.' she said as she showed her hands in knife-hand position and all of them can feel the presence of a circulating wind forming a blade. 'Then, Kussaku Senpuu!' Lucille literally became a pointed air missile and launched herself on a rock, smashing it to bits.

'I feel how it's done.' said Jin as his ears twitched. As a wind demon, he understood wind best. 'My instincts understand better.'

'I see. I guess I have to show you as your instincts may help you more than my lectures.' Lucille smirked. 'Next is Shinkuu Kuukan.' she enclosed them all in a bubble space of no air and terrible gravity forces that threaten to kill them all before letting them go, coughing and hacking while suffering sheer body pains. 'Sorry about that, but its to give you the idea. But I'll tell you that any minute longer, or had you been weaker, you would've be dead by now. But an opponent stronger than the user can break free.'

'No kidding?!' Touya sputtered out, "And she's teaching JIN this?!"

"The next tournament is not gonna be easy..." Shishiwakamaru gulped. This technique is _fearsome_.

'Next, Kamaitachi!' Lucille waved her arms, producing arcs of wind blades shot as projectiles. 'Shi no Tatsumaki' it's basically a tornado with Lucille at the center, surrounded by a tornado full of sickling winds. 'You can make this bigger or gigantic if you like, if you wanna take out a lot of people at once! Just be sure to stay at the center because you're safe there! And 5 meters close to the tornado will get you flesh wounds! The actual tornado itself will make you chopped meat! Fuu Dan!' she made balls of spiraling wind spheres and fired it at a rock that smashed it to bits. 'Kaze no Kekkai!' she made a wind barrier with powerful winds that push back attacks. 'Finally, Hayate!' the winds produce multiple 'beams' of slashing attacks that attack from all directions and it has a VERY WIDE RANGE. 'Got that?'

'Ve~ry!' Jin chimed happily. 'I can't wait to do it!' he cried giddily as if in a candy store.

'That's good. Just remember that majority of them uses up a lot of power, so train hard in increasing your youki reserves too.' Lucille advised. 'You guys saw that device Kurama has, right? If possible, screw standards and do better than that. Be read 200 or more if you like.'

'Right!'

'Next, Touya!' Lucille barked as Touya snapped to attention. 'Sensei told me you're a Juhyou User.' Touya nodded. 'I have one ability in mind that can be possibly considered a curse, but the rest are typical ice attacks.'

'That's OK with me.' Touya nodded.

'We'll begin with Kirigakure.' said Lucille as she produced a very thick, cold white fog where nobody could see a thing. 'Touya, your opponent can't see you and likewise. But as a cursed ice user, I will tell you through telepathy how to locate your opponent's position.'

'This is gonna suck...' Jin choked out in dismay. Touya will be a tougher opponent soon...

'Agreed.' Shishiwakamaru swore. The fog dispelled.

'Next is Hisame.' Spiky balls of hail the size of bowling balls formed above them and began dropping hard on the ground, leaving a foot-deep impact, causing them to stare wide-eyed. 'Oh, that's enough to crush bodies by the way...how the hail falls down is up to you for an easier kill. Just make sure you're not within line of fire!'

'...noted.' Touya swallowed.

'Next is Koori no Yoroi.' Lucille has armor in specific places of her body, including her fists and feet. 'While for protective purposes, the armor on your fists and feet can enable you to perform stronger physical attacks you normally can't do for fear of injury but with the armor on, you have no such reserves. Next is Juhyoushourou. I dare not demonstrate it on any of you but you trap your opponent in ice that also freezes their bodies in the process, killing them slowly and you in turn absorb their life force to either heal yourself or regain energy. The minute you shatter the ice, what's frozen WILL shatter with the ice, causing not only frostbite, but also horrible injuries you may as well be maimed for life. I'll be teaching you how to heal through telepathy so you can fully use the effect of that technique.'

The boys seriously wondered who the hell raised this kid to come up with horrifying techniques.

'Next is Tsurara So.' icicle spears formed in all directions on a rock, and all of them simultaneously stabbed in a split-second. 'Shinfubuki.' Lucille struck them with a blizzard with piercing cold winds they can't even open their eyes and had a hard time breathing and getting frozen. 'Finally...Zettai Reido but I dare not demonstrate it but you get the general idea...but you create an ice field that when anyone who is not an ice youkai gets in it, they are frozen solid to death in a split-second. Lastly, Shishiwakamaru!'

'Finally, it's my turn!' Shishiwakamaru grinned.

'Using ghosts for attack is very tricky.' said Lucille with a frown. 'You need supervision and I will be very strict and hard on you so you will come out of this alive _and_ sane. We will also travel a lot on this month. Particularly on historical locations. Unlike the ghosts you use with your sword which are spirits of weak E and D-Classes, ghosts of the human world are different, as well as ghosts of youkai who are C-Class and above. I will teach you more about spirits, so that you can control them as reliable Shikigami and you can use their abilities for your own through them. The catch is, you must be more powerful than them in regards to energy and sheer mental and spiritual strength. Not only that, you can also create them to suit your tastes but creating a Shikigami costs so much reiki and youki.'

'However, some spirits will willingly come with you if you earned their respect. But if you did something they highly dislike and disapprove, they can leave you anytime they want. These spirits are A and S-Class that cannot be controlled by spells. They willingly help you. Respect is given and earned, and you have them on your side. These willing spirits are called Shiki.' she said as the word appeared on the air. 'What you are currently doing is called Ekiki(the word 'shiki' on the air changed) by ningenkai onmyouji of centuries ago. I will also teach you exorcism methods.'

'...got that.' Shishiwakamaru noted. This oughta be interesting but the hardest. Maybe he should have chosen a different means to fight?

'So we will travel around Japan, spirit-hunting to become your Shikigami.' said Lucille. 'I have places in mind.' she then turned to the Shinobi. 'Jin, Touya, you'll be OK on your own right? I have to travel with him this month.' she asked the boys.

'We'll be fine, Hikari-san.' said Touya.

'Yep, we're A-OK with our element!' Jin chimed, his ears twitching. 'When you get back, we are sooo gonna get our reward!'

xxx

Shishiwakamaru found himself wearing human clothing...a dark blue shirt, black pants and complementing sneakers while Lucille wore a simple dress and strapped slippers, making it look like they were a couple out on a date. Shishiwakamaru was also able to TRULY explore what kind of place, Ningenkai is and he takes everything in.

'Humans are much more civilized than Makai...' Shishiwakamaru mused as he looked at the window of an electronics store. 'I've never seen anything like it.'

'Well, we humans seek comfort and an easy life, so we work out ways to make it happen. It started with being primitive a millennia ago when the human ancestors discovered and learned progress.' said Lucille. 'If you like, I'll teach you how we humans live. Kurama's done well in his fifteen years here. If he can do it, so can you.'

'Hmmm...'

'But for now, we go spirit-recruiting. On the road I'll teach you the spells you must learn. Don't worry about humans overhearing, I have a security field over us.' Lucille reassured him.

'Say, about my reward if I DO get the hang of this...' said Shishiwakamaru thoughtfully. 'I can ask for anything I like, right?'

'Yes, but be sure its something you can happily use in Makai. After this month and the next, you're gonna be staying there for quite some time because its two worlds at stake again.' Lucille sighed. 'Honestly, what's with megalomaniacs these days...' she shook her head. She began teaching Shishiwakamaru Shikigami Spells, how to create, use and control them, how to employ them and ask their assistance...equipping them so he himself can use their abilities instead of having them fight for him...and the ultimate Shikigami Spell that she learned from Genkai's storage house that contained A LOT of lost arts.

They roamed around Japan for these spirits. Bakeneko in the forests that could create and use cursed flames and inflict desired curses, a blacksmith Daitengu in a mountain(Shishiwakamaru had to battle and prove his spirit as a fighter), a Gashadokuro in a particularly notable site of a battle by Japanese armies of samurai, they met a Hakutaku who warned them of their quest and accidentally meet nasty ones but did not come with them as he feels its his job to warn humans and good youkai of bad ones. Then there's a huge tsukumogami of an abandoned old battleship ship when they followed rumors and Shishiwakamaru wanted it, as well as a tsukumogami of a carriage used by nobility of ancient times. They also found a Mujina, and the Yurei of a beautiful teenaged miko with healing powers who forgot her name and history, and remained trapped in the mountains where her home used to be but she heals whoever comes by her territory(Shishiwakamaru had to give her a name and charm her to his side). A total of seven spirits.

Lucille had Shishiwakamaru work to get along with the spirits, and have a great relationship with them and learn how to work together with them, or as his equip through Hyoui Gattai...before on the sixth and final month, he trained in Shikigami: Hagun...a spell that practically summons ten strongest ancestors in his family who temporarily lends him their power to temporarily be boosted to become an S-Class Youkai, restore his strength and heal what injuries he has gotten prior to summoning while continuing his training to increase his youki. His task was to have a good relationship and strong bonds with his shikigami so it gets easier to summon them in battle and the stronger they are. He has to work on them first, before creating his own Shikigami out of his own youki that possesses abilities he desires, but could not/never have but through them, he can temporarily have it.

At the end of the sixth month...

'So what do you guys want from me?' Lucille asked the three boys. 'We have four days before Kurama takes you guys to Makai.'

'Well, I wanna know what humans do for fun and experience them!' Jin chimed, his ears twitching it may as well be flapping in excitement.

'I want to explore ningenkai.' said Touya.

'...I want a date.' said Shishiwakamaru, looking intently at her. 'But I have to study what women like first, so I'll have my reward last.'

'Hai hai...I'll take Jin out first since his reward is the easiest.' said Lucille. 'It'll take us a day. Touya's reward will take two days so Shishiwakamaru should be fully-prepared on our date then.' she said with a beaming smile while somewhat nervous as she was never asked out on a date before.

* * *

A:N

Kussaku Senpuu- Drilling Whirlwind  
Shinkuu Kuukan- Vacuum Space  
Shi no Tatsumaki- Death Tornado  
Fuu Dan- Wind Bullet  
Kaze no Kekkai- Wind Barrier  
Hayate- Swift Wind

Kirigakure- Hiding in the Mist  
Hisame- Hail  
Koori no Yoroi- Ice Armor  
Juhyoushourou- Cursed Ice Crystal Prison  
Tsurara So- Icicle Spear  
Shinfubuki- Piercing Blizzard  
Zettai Reido- Absolute Zero

In regards to last chapter to Katzztar, remember how Kara no Kyoukai's story is jumbled up? In chapters 4 and 5 is what happened in Britain POV and 6 is Lucille's POV that also coincided with getting hired by Reikai to kill Yusuke right after they got good news Dobby foiled her usual luck. I forgot to put this note last chapter, sowwy~!


	8. Its for the Best

Its for the Best

Lucille showed Jin exactly HOW humans have fun, while taking Touya, Rinku and Suzuki with them. The Amusement Park and all it has to offer for teens, Karaoke bars this time with Chu joining them(she did most of the singing as the boys does NOT know about human songs), Sports Alleys(she had to teach them the rules before they play) all the while Jin's horn and ears are magically disguised and just that day, Chu did _not_ reek of booze; Lucille forced him to take a bath and groom himself(he had no idea how on the grooming part and Sirius had to teach him, as well as how humans bathe) while she washed his clothes using magic as his clothes smelled WORSE, especially his underwear. She dunked them in boiling water treated with the most sweet-smelling detergents she could find and she washed his clothes three times before it finally smells good!

'Ah, Shishiwakamaru sure doesn't know what he's missing, he refused to come with us!' Rinku pouted. 'I had no idea humans have it real good!'

'Well, he's preparing himself for his reward.' said Lucille cheerily. 'He says he wants a date with me.' she giggled excitedly.

'A DATE?!' Rinku, Chu and Suzuki squawked, wide-eyed while the shinobi knew long ago what the imp wanted.

'Yep, a date.' Lucille giggled with a slight blush. 'I've never been asked out on a date before so I'm kinda nervous.'

'Why not? You're a really pretty girl Hikari-chan.' Jin pointed out as Lucille snorted.

'This year, I just recently became what I am now.' she said wryly. 'Had you met me a year before, you'll never believe I used to look like that.' the five boys blinked. 'Before I fled to this country with my uncles, I had a hard life under my not-so-nice relatives before I met them. I was also quite short, unhealthy skinny and plain-looking, no way would boys ask me out on a date...especially as my race isn't exactly like humans who are up-to-date with the latest trends of health, cosmetology, fashion, entertainment and cuisine. We're practically stuck in the middle ages culture-wise!' the boys tried to imagine Lucille as she claims she used to be.

Yep, they could NOT believe it. The old Lucille compared to the Lucille they know, the two Lucilles are just too different.

'Oh...that must be rough.' Touya mused, feeling somewhat sorry for her.

'Well, what's past is past...fleeing to this country did me and my two favorite uncles real good.' Lucille beamed. 'We got to have opportunities we were denied, we're actually living now so we're happier.'

xxx

Touya's reward...

Lucille took Touya around Japan's best places like a Tour Guide to a Tourist. Historical Places, beautiful Gardens, Disney Land in Tokyo, the Zoo...notable places popular in Japan, Popular Cuisine, and showing off culture while teleporting around for easy travel, after letting him taste what travel by train and taxi was like. She even got him into Cosplaying with her in a convention in Akihabara, and Edo Studio park in Kyoto, showing him what life was like around 400 years ago and back, and she cleverly timed it with a 10 pm concert of Gackt in Osaka. Teleporting at its most convenient. No need to pay for tickets either.

By the time they got back to Genkai's shrine, Touya went home with a lot of souvenirs, and listening to MP3 songs.

xxx

Shishiwakamaru's Reward...

He had to ask Lucille's family what kind of girl she is, so he could plan his date as he asked a date with her as his reward, much to Sirius' overprotective father-horror mode. It took a while for him to calm down and be reasonable before telling him about his goddaughter so Shishiwakamaru could plan out their date, knowing what to expect.

Well, he didn't see this coming as he learned of Lucille's History prior to coming to Japan. The poor girl as a result, appreciated simple and meaningful things in life people take for granted and materialistic enough only to catch up on trends but even then, she does not spend big, only buying enough on things she was denied for years. He had no need to worry about clothes and shoes, all she would want, would be his time, attention and entertainment, as well as getting appreciated for being a normal girl. And this, would be her first-ever date, Sirius threatened him that he better make it memorable and treat her well or he'll kill him. That, and no hanky-panky either! His 'baby girl' is innocent in some ways!

Remus then taught him proper male mannerisms and how to dress and groom himself enough to pass as a normal human boy and a good-looking one at that, and how to treat girls. Behavior, mannerisms and etiquette are similar yet different at the same time after all. He is NOT to perform a faux pas as a single one will raise eyebrows among the locals and get them unwanted attention or possibly ruin the date...as well as dos and don'ts around her in regards to how he knew her.

So after a thorough lessons from the men, Shishiwakamaru went to Tokyo to steal money by speedy pickpocketing on obviously wealthy people, and shopped for a perfect outfit for their date for him to wear that emphasized his good looks, and planned out their date during his exploration of Tokyo. He also informed Lucille they'll start after breakfast and he would pick her up in her house...around 9 am or so.

'Let's see...it's my first date so I have to look my best and decent at the same time...' Lucille is understandably nervous. Her clothes from her normally-neat closet is strewn around. She has to find an outfit that will complement well with Shishiwakamaru's bishounen style of fashion while at the same time, staying herself, so she chose a simple classic dress, tights and matching shoes. Her hair decorated with hairpins but simply let down. She also put on make-up but also fairly simple as well. All she did was eyebrow, eyeliner, powder and lip gloss.

Then the doorbell rang.

She gulped.

'Lucille!' Remus called out. 'Your date is here!' Lucille teleported downstairs to meet her date who indeed...looked dashingly handsome, and his hair was down! To Shishiwakamaru, she was a maiden before his eyes and he got the privilege of dating such a woman.

'Ready to go?' he said, offering her his arm, causing her to smile.

'Let's go!' she took his arm.

'Don't stay out too late!' Remus called out as they left. 'And there she goes.' he mused thoughtfully. 'Padfoot? Hey?' he called out.

'Er, he in Moony Room, Moony sir.' said Dobby. 'He locked himself up till they leave or he might never let her go.' Remus sweatdropped.

'Didn't he just agree not long ago?!'

On the morning...they spent a lot of time together in an outdoor café to the park...and soon, the mall for them to cool off...with Shishiwakamaru making sure she's OK and happy on their date, while talking together. Good thing those men gave him the right information...he was the impression he would be given wrong information since Sirius was overprotective and would ensure there would be no 'second time'.

Genkai aside...he sees a possible future with Lucille given their time together for a month straight. On their time together, she took great care of him on their lookout for spirits and she made sure of his well-being before hers, an unusual trait but he grew to like being cared for the way she does for him. Looks, mannerisms and her personal history of gloom aside, she was incredibly capable of things people like her upbringing normally can't do and grew to be wise about life. But...her wisdom kicked in, in a rather bad way.

He asked her if she sees a possibility that a human and youkai can love and live a life.

'I'm afraid that's not possible, Shishiwakamaru.' said Lucille softly as they were on the rooftop.

'Why can't you see such a possibility?' Shishiwakamaru asked her. 'You like youkai!' he burst out. She didn't mind what they are, as long as they are good people!

'If I did end up with a youkai together, I'll just make that person cry.' said Lucille softly. 'To youkai, time passes by slow but to us humans, time passes by fast. I'll be gone in a few decades...or die in two fastest ways. Getting murdered or a terrible fortuitous accident that usually further shortens a human's life. I'll leave sooner than he thought...and if I did love him, it would be better to leave...for that person to find someone who would stay by his side longer, unhindered by a human's short life and frailty.' she said softly with a solemn air about her to the demon's shock. 'A human and youkai can never be together for the other will suffer. That's why I avoided any further relationships with all of you out of that fear. I like you guys as friends and friends don't hurt each other, right?' she said with a sad smile. 'You're better off with youkai lovers.'

'I suppose I can understand...' Shishiwakamaru sighed. She just wisely cares too much. Even if Genkai was an old woman and he still has feelings for her, she ignored his advances even though there's a way for her to look young or prolong her life! Suzuki's inventions! 'But I suppose we should enjoy each other while we still can.' he said as he wrapped his arms around her.

'Yeah...one day...sometime in the future...probably centuries or millennia from now, I hope humans can evolve to have slower aging and longer lifespans.' Lucille mused. 'So the tragedy can be avoided because you can never choose who you fall in love with...regardless of gender, race and specie. It just happens.'

'But the way things are going...a tragedy is waiting to happen.' said Lucille. 'All you boys are friends in 'bash buddies' terms, right? One of you will suffer this tragedy.' Shishiwakamaru wondered who that would be. Certainly not him. 'Please be there for him...and when that time comes, _you will understand why I dumped you _nicely.' she said as she felt him flinch. 'I know, Shishiwakamaru. You asked me those questions because you hoped there can be an 'us'.' she said sadly as she felt him shake since she was still in his arms.

'Then...can I love you just for one day?' Shishiwakamaru asked her shakily. 'I failed twice because I fell in love with now two human women. The first one wouldn't give me time of her day and you wisely ended things before it can even start.'

'Yeah...for once I want to be loved too...because of who I am to my race...finding a human man who truly loves me would be nearly impossible.' said Lucille bitterly. 'You love me the way I hoped to be loved and I can feel it...but we can never be. I wish things weren't this way.' she then looked up at him and held his face with both her hands. 'You've become a good man, Shishiwakamaru...the woman who would have you someday will be very lucky...and I envy her already.'

Shishiwakamaru inwardly snorted.

Him? A good man?

Right...

When he started getting to know her on that one month, he realized what kind of man he had been for centuries...and he could not believe someone like her existed...and what a treasure she was. He knew someone like him would make this treasure run away so he learned how to be good for her sake. He changed for her only to learn he can never have her. Can a man like him bring himself to love a youkai woman? Really?

Despite their heartbreak, they made the best of their day and night together as one time lovers...and Lucille didn't go home that night, nor did Shishiwakamaru return to the Dojo, until the next day.

xxx

The Dojo...

'Wow, you came home in the morning...' Chu grinned wolfishly. 'Did it go well?'

'Yeah, it went well.' but the looks on his face said otherwise even if he forced a smile. 'But at least I got to know a woman I can never have. It's for the best.'

'You mean you dumped her?!' Suzuki gasped, wide-eyed.

'SHE dumped ME. She knew before I told her I loved her.' five jaws dropped while Genkai continued sipping her tea. 'She dumped me because it was impossible right from the start. If we did end up together, she'll make me cry because she's a human. We'll have a very short time together with me watching her wither before my eyes and she didn't want that. She told me to go for a youkai woman instead...'

'Ouch man...you didn't have to be that hard on yourself.' Jin pouted at the depressed youkai. 'You have it that bad huh?' None of them knew Lucille like Shishiwakamaru does so they can never understand how and why he has it bad.

'I'll never find a woman like her again, that's for sure.' said Shishiwakamaru gloomily. He would miss their time together...and his short time in her warmth and embrace. She said that she would forever miss him and his love because no human man would love her like he would...the way she wanted it and she cried that night and was the one who wanted to stay longer until she let go that morning and they bade each other a sad farewell and one last kiss.

In her history, she's famous in an unwanted way that she resented, and she's very wealthy. That said it all. And he fell in love with her long before he knew she was famous and rich.

xxx

'Why did you come home late? We were worried!' Sirius choked out as Lucille came home, depressed. 'That look...' he croaked. 'Did he hurt you?'

'No...I hurt the both of us.' said Lucille sadly as the two men exchanged looks. 'Let's face it. I'm a human with a short life. He's a youkai who can live for several centuries. I'll wither before his eyes and leave him alone. I don't want that even though I knew he really loves me.' their jaws dropped. 'I feel it...so I loved him back. That's why I dumped him. I don't want him to get hurt because of me...' she choked out as she burst in tears. 'I'll never find a man like him ever again...human men I know would just want me for my looks, fame and money...they'll never love me the way I want to be loved as a woman!' she sobbed in despair.

'Oh Lucy...' Sirius choked out as they embraced his heartbroken goddaughter. 'Don't say things like that. You WILL find such a man. Then you won't be crying ever again.'


	9. Return Home

Return Home

Its been months since that date...and Lucille wanted to stay until her second year first semester ended. Hey, Summer in Japan is also Summer in UK!

She did her best to move on if only not to make the men in her life worry about her. When the term ended on her birthday, she looked up her Term Results.

'...Rank 12...wow, that's even better compared to my 20 last year.' she mused thoughtfully. 'I guess I've gotten better.' and she was proud of herself. 'Time to withdraw now.' she muttered, taking out her phone to send mail.

'Ohya, withdraw?' she turned to see her classmate who knew that she's different, Kaito Yu. 'You're doing real well here, you know?'

'Well, my family's stay in Japan is finished.' said Lucille. 'We have to go back. Life in Japan was enjoyable and fruitful. We'll miss this place, Kaito-san.' she said with a rue smile.

'...I guess I'll tell Minamino that you're gone when he gets back.' said Kaito. 'He's quite fond of you.'

'Tell him to see Shishiwakamaru about that. I can't let our special friends be fond of me _that way_ unless its as friends.' said Lucille sadly. 'I'd rather we stay friends.' Kaito did a double-take at the sudden change in atmosphere.

'Not that way, he's fond of you as a friend. Someone he can confide in and understand. I may know stuff but I got my limits.' he emphasized to her obvious relief. 'I don't see him with a girlfriend anytime soon in his future.'

'Yeah, I don't see that anyday too.' said Lucille. 'He'll have a hard time finding a girlfriend who won't use him as a trophy boyfriend. The best bishounen in school, straight A+ academics, a polite, sweet gentleman...what more could they want?' she grinned before snorting.

'He's wealthy now so add that.' said Kaito. 'His mom re-married last August, a guy whom he approved for his mom and the guy is pretty wealthy. Otherwise he'd have traumatized him by now and we know how vengeful he can be if he's bad for his mom.' he drawled good-naturedly.

Next week when Kurama got back, Kaito beeped him on his beeper asking him to call him. When he did, Kaito told him that Lucille went back to Britain but her uncles stayed on her insistence for training under Genkai in increasing their powers.

xxx

Britain, days later...

'We're back, Hedwig. Back here to this hateful country.' Lucille sighed as they were in the Leaky Cauldron. Because she changed so much and she wore shades, Tom the Bartender didn't recognize her as her eyes are a dead giveaway. 'I have a job for you.' she said as she kicked her trunk open and summoned a fountain pen and some parchment.

_Dear Professor McGonagall,_

_I'm back in Britain but my two favorite uncles stayed_  
_in our hiding country on my insistence for their safety._  
_So yeah, I'm here in Leaky Cauldron by myself, under_  
_the name Kate Anderson. Could you send me my list?_  
_I don't got one yet and its sooo late...I really need to_  
_do my shopping. Oh, am I behind by a year? I don't_  
_mind as long as I'm in one piece, really. And all of us_  
_grew up and got better, and enjoyed opportunities we_  
_were denied. We got healthier and better. I even got_  
_good grades in Muggle School I ranked 12 this semester_  
_out of 150 students in Sophomore Year and that's really_  
_high but I'm no Hermione Granger...had she been here,_  
_she would've been Top 1. (^_^) I'm going to miss my one_  
_year of peace and quiet and I'm back to the insanity that's_  
_Magical Britain once more._

_PS- If anyone intends on seeing me, for the love of all_  
_that's holy, BE DISCREET! The last thing I want is the_  
_bloody Daily Prophet and Witch Weekly! I want a last_  
_peaceful vacation!_

McGonagall got that letter from her some hours later by Hedwig, an owl she was relieved to see. 'Oho, back now eh?' she mused as she read the letter before writing a reply, and sent it along with her school list. Well, time to inform the right people that she's back.

xxx

Leaky Cauldron that night...Lucille got her list and asked Tom to open the gate for her as she didn't know the pattern.

Her first order of visit, is Ollivander's, a place she removed her shades in. 'Ollivander, you here?' she called out as Ollivander answered by coming in the same fashion he did...by riding a wheeled ladder.

'Back again Ms. Potter?' said Ollivander kindly, 'Did you break your wand?'

'No. Its having a hard time working for me anymore.' said Lucille as she cast a spell on the Chair. 'Wingardium Leviosa!' the chair shattered instead of floating. 'See?'

'Oh my!' Ollivander blinked upon seeing the results. 'No good at all!' he exclaimed.

'Does this usually happen?' Lucille asked him as she returned her wand to him.

'Well, it rarely happens.' said Ollivander as he took back the wand that was well-taken care of, so it definitely can be sold again. 'Compatibility loses over time but it happens in a 1/100 chance. Let's find you a new wand, shall we?' he said as he went away to return with an armful of boxes.

'Not this again...' Lucille sweatdropped, her expression in dismay. She remembered her memorable wand try-out selection. She tried every wand in the store...to no avail.

'Oh my...no wand I possess chose you!' he said in astonishment as nothing in his inventory chose her. 'You are too powerful for all of my wands, so I'll have to get it custom-made. Care to come inside my workshop Ms. Potter?' he offered. 'Normally, custom-mades are rare and we never let anyone in our workshop...unless we really have no choice.' he explained.

'Oh...sorry about that.' said Lucille sheepishly as she followed Ollivander into his workshop. Shelves of labeled boxes of wood, and jars of various cores as well as a small shelf of books, and a wide table with runes on it with two platforms. 'Wooow...'

'Oho! Wow indeed.' Ollivander chuckled. 'Nobody can get in here by force. Only by invitation given willingly.' he said. 'Thus no Death Eater can steal Wandlore. No siree.' he grinned toothily. 'Now then...emit your magical aura Ms. Potter, full power.' Lucille balked at that.

'You sure?!' she choked. 'My training results will get us a lot of unwanted attention!' she said warily. Her full power? Right...

'Oh no need to worry about that, my room is heavily warded and runed, I'm pretty sure we won't attract attention.' said Ollivander cheerfully. Lucille snorted.

'If you say so...don't say I didn't warn you.' she drawled sarcastically as she gathered her hands together and her spirit cuff links appeared that got Ollivander curious. Lucille mentally uttered the keyword and the links disappeared...causing her to release incredible power that Ollivander never expected...and it was way powerful than his security level and all of Diagon Alley felt her immense powers nobody can pinpoint WHERE. Her power manifested as a very corporeal doe that pranced around the workshop before returning to Lucille.

'I-I think I wet my pants.' said Ollivander feebly from shock at her power she apparently, held back as she re-applied the cuffs on herself again so she was drastically weakened once more. 'What on earth did you do last year?'

'Oh, Boot Camp so harsh under my teacher I can impress Hades himself.' Lucille snorted. 'Don't worry, no dark arts involved.'

'I know my dear...your magic is pure, not tainted and it feels natural, not forced. For that I am relieved.' said Ollivander gladly in relief. 'You are indeed, a true witch...no, Sorceress.' he said as several boxes responded. 'Ah, a lot of my wood responded, but none of my cores in my storage.' he said upon seeing the reactions of his wooden materials. 'But reach out for them with your heart and magic...and wish for the best one to come to you.' so Lucille meditated and focused her magic to reach out to the boxes.

One came to her which she handed to Ollivander...

'Hey, can blood be used as a core?' Lucille asked him. 'None of the cores responded so can my blood work?' Ollivander balked at this.

'B-b-b-blood?! Dear me, Veela _hair_ is used and they're a race closest to human, yes but no wandmaker dared blood of any being before!' Ollivander exclaimed in horror. 'I'll have to ask the Wandlore Society about this matter first!' he choked out.

'OK. I hope it's OK though...can't go to school without a wand now, can I?' Lucille sighed. 'I hope I can make it before September 1.'

xxx

Next day, Lucille shopped for her new books and Potions Supplies...and had her uniform re-measured and 'customized' to be figure-flattering. Its not against the rules anyway. Nobody just bothered to ask. She did out of her newfound vanity of her new improvements. But upon returning to Leaky Cauldron, she spotted the Headmaster and inwardly groaned.

'I remember saying you have to be discreet, Headmaster.' she grumbled as she sat across him with her shades on. 'Any meeting with you is worth a Rita Skeeter in the Prophet and you're anything but Discreet.'

'Now now my dear, I made sure to put in security around my area of space for our meeting.' Albus chuckled jovially. 'So you have returned alone...but where are Sirius and Remus?'

'Oh, dealing with the same Boot Camp I did after I researched on healthy diet and chucked them to a Muggle Physical Fitness Gym for a year. They'll be back here for Christmas if only to take me back to our hiding place.'

'Boot Camp eh...? I heard from Ollivander about your little display yesterday and the Ministry is still looking for the epicenter of the magical wave.' he said thoughtfully. 'You were so powerful determining the wave source is impossible. But it makes me wonder...what happened to get you to be like that?' Lucille stuck her tongue out for him to see a tattoo. 'That is?'

'If I ever speak of the training, that magical tattoo will activate and I'll be rendered mute, unable to write, and my mind will be protected from all forms of probing.' said Lucille. 'You have to be pure of heart to undergo the training or the 'baptism rite' will tear you apart using your own magic.' she shuddered. 'I saw a poor sod who wanted to train under that person and when he got baptized...a lot of people, us included lost their lunch and quit in fear of that kind of death. But we stayed since we have a reason to get stronger.' Lucille drawled. 'I heard the Aurors went mad at Little Hangleton...so what happened to old Voldie?'

'Probably trying to revive himself again with someone hiding and aiding him.' Albus sighed. 'We don't know who and where this time. Those who are suspected are under tight watch. We just got lucky last year. But at least this time, the Ministry is ready and took things seriously this time. That's good news for our side in a long time.' he said solemnly. 'And the Government is still working to recover from the International Embarrassment caused by your disappearance, so be careful as Fudge's supporters might be...a little shirty with you.' Lucille snorted at that.

'I studied the laws inside-out with possible loopholes, and even updates. It'll take more than a battle of IQs to defeat me.' she scoffed. 'And its tougher for these Neanderthals to even defeat Sirius in a battle of tongues and barks, considering his personal history.' she snorted. 'Well, I'm back to cause another ruckus...trouble seems to follow me everywhere even if I don't want to.' she said sarcastically as the old man can only give her a rue smile. 'Oh yeah...here's one thing you oughta know.' she said as the old man's eye expression said it all. 'Did you know that son of a bitch split his soul into pieces?' cue horrified expression. 'Guess not. My teacher found my scar possessed with one, and I got exorcised. All of a sudden, The Judge appeared and looked royally angry.'

'The...Judge?' said Albus feebly.

'The Judge of the Dead.' said Lucille. 'He sensed my Exorcism and a soul fragment and he was so mad. Not at me but at my parasite.' she said. 'He said it's an unspeakable, heinous crime beyond forgiveness and redemption to life, he would not hesitate to chuck it to the Purgatory...a Hell that causes eternal torment for 10000 years, then rinse and repeat until the criminal's soul ceases to exist, not worthy of reincarnation.' she grinned darkly. 'And when that parasite was gone, my abysmal eyesight cleared up and my own soul healed from years of leeching off me and I'm recovering.'

'I-I see...I never knew that...' Albus gasped out. 'I thought it was another unknown cursed scar we could not remove my child and yet...it was something like that.' he choked out weakly, wide-eyed.

'I'll say, I don't want to meet The Judge again in the near future.' Lucille chuckled, scaring her old Headmaster when Death is anything but scary. Who'd be scared of Koenma Jr? 'And he's on a warpath regarding my case and he's looking for other vessels like me. I think the Diary I destroyed is one...so about my schooling, I'm indeed held back by a year but its worth it. But I hear some Prefects will be chosen this year...who's the Prefects for Gryffindor?'

'Well, I believe it would be your two best friends, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.' cue face-fault. 'Lucille?' Albus blinked as Lucille pulled herself back up.

'Hermione is an obvious choice and yet the guy is _Ron_?' Lucille twitched as Albus chuckled. Ron isn't exactly...Prefect Material, best friend be damned.

'I know my dear but Minerva sees no other candidate in your year level.' said Albus. 'Despite being...satisfactory by standards, he has the highest grades among your year batch though I remember seeing Severus look so constipated.'

'He wouldn't be satisfactory if we weren't nagging him all the time.' Lucille scoffed. 'Hermione even stopped helping him with Homework after that fiasco with Viktor Krum last year. Honestly, Foot-In-Mouth much?' she scowled. 'She finally got a guy to appreciate her as a girl not as an easy grade ticket and Ron ruined it.' she said crossly.

'Don't worry, they parted on good terms my dear. Though I don't see a relationship anytime soon. But nonetheless, I recommend you staying over at the Burrow for assurance of safety.' said Albus.

'But Headmaster, my wand isn't done yet.' Lucille whined. 'It has to be custom made since my old one won't work for me anymore! I can't leave!'

'I'll make arrangements for Ollivander to visit the Weasleys but your safety is most imperative. I insist.'


	10. To the Burrow we go!

To the Burrow we go!

Lucille rode on her Firebolt while using magic to stay out of notice. Even if she is underage, her magic is anything but. She would register 'an adult' thus not be detected no matter even if she had the Trace. Her magical powers' maturity is that of a very old magic practitioner who devoted to increasing and strengthening his/her powers. Genkai said she can get away with it as much as she pleased. Using Hedwig as a guide, she made her way to the Burrow. Not that she'll tell them how she got there...

Upon landing, she unshrunk her trunk and shrunk her broom to put it back in, before shrinking her trunk again. Then she knocked on the door.

Here goes nothing.

'Who is it?' Mrs. Weasley's familiar voice rang out.

'It's Lucille!' Lucille called out.

'LUCILLE?!' came the piercing, shrill gasp as hurried footsteps followed and Mrs. Weasley opened the door. 'Y-you're here and you've changed a lot!' she gasped out as she let her in. The once small, skinny girl became tall, healthy and quite a beauty even in her cosplay dark blue sailor uniform outfit with a white collar, matching trim and a red neckerchief, translucent black tights and heeled mary janes. 'Come inside.' well, she's always welcome in the Weasley Home anytime. 'Have you eaten dear?'

'Well I bought my own meals incase everyone here is already done.' said Lucille. 'I have no intention of eating before a Knight Bus ride.' she lied and put on a grimace. 'Whoever gave Ernie driving lessons should be kicked by Centaurs.'

'Now now, everyone gets used to it sometime.' Mrs. Weasley chuckled. 'If we can get used to Gringotts carts, we can surely get used to the Knight Bus.'

'I still wanna wring their necks!' Lucille huffed. 'I'm gonna rest a bit. Too nauseated to eat my take-outs. Bloody bus.' she said as she kicked off her shoes to lie down on the couch. 'Where are the kids?'

'Oh, playing Quidditch as usual...' Mrs. Weasley sighed fondly. 'You are returning to school right? But still, getting behind by a year...it's unheard of.' she frowned in concern.

'My life and sanity are more important than missed school years. I can get that back anytime I want. My life and sanity comes only once.' Lucille snorted. 'That fiasco by Barty Jr., I avoided by running away a week after the World Cup. If I haven't overheard Percy talking with Bill and Charlie about it, I might have stayed and gone nuts when my name got entered.'

'I suppose so...but its still upsetting. Well, I'll take out a draught for that nausea, shall I?' Mrs. Weasley offered as she went to the kitchens with Lucille ensuring it's really a medical draught...by spying using a mirror. She's gotten paranoid for her own safety as she knew she has no future in any wizarding community. The human world is her future and finding the right one would be...tricky. She failed with Shishiwakamaru for practical reasons and she deeply cares for anyone who cares for her as such people for her are rare to come by.

Soon, she got that draught. Not mixed with known Love Potions as she scanned by Psychometry. She loves this family but her wealth and title can be tempting sometimes...

She then took out her sushi platter she bought off a restaurant and started eating them with soy sauce she personally went to get the kitchens for.

"I'm gonna miss this. Mmmm...' she sighed as she ate her dinner before washing the platter and put it away before resting on the couch again, reading Archie Comics. She dare not bring out her usual stock and left it at home.

xxx

'Whoa! When did you come here?!' Ron exclaimed, seeing his friend who ran away for a year and some to avoid her 'usual luck'.

'Oh, an hour and half ago.' said Lucille, looking sideways from her comic book. 'Still annoyed with the Knight Bus so I'm chilling on the couch.' her first ride on it **is very memorable and not in a good way**.

'Oooh, little runaway is all grown up, wouldn't you say Freddie?' George whistled as the twins are pretty much, ogling the beauty Lucille became.

'Yup, in the right places too, I'll say, Georgie.' Fred wiggled his eyebrows as both stared shamelessly at her chest and shapely legs in translucent tights.

'Boys!' Ginny chided. Sure, she can admit Lucille changed a lot physically...she got taller and more...womanly. So did she since upon hearing of the Yule Ball, she sent them 'advanced Christmas gifts to attract hot dates' and a list of cosmetic spells she got from some country for feminine use.

Lifesaver. And they got dates for being more feminine alright, after some months of discomfort...Ginny just wished her dress was more beautiful that night. Then on August 30...Ollivander paid her a visit.

'I have returned from my associates.' he said as he graciously accepted the refreshments which were (very)cold water and some bread with mango jam filling Lucille made on that day. 'They said blood can be used but highly disapproved of as blood is usually used in dark arts. But given your case, we have no choice as no core in my workshop would choose you.'

'Well, nobody likes it, I don't either but I need a wand for school.' said Lucille wryly as she took out a round ball of her blood the size of a pea inside a very small jar with a cork. 'How much would it cost?'

'Well, given your display...you probably will have to deal with the jumbo-sized handle and wood, Ms. Potter.' said Ollivander to her sputtered dismay after he accepted the jar from her. He looked at it. 'Even then, your blood...affected by basilisk venom and cured with phoenix tears is just as unusual. And a very rare ingredient. Due to its nature, it _can_ be used as a core. Normal human or magical blood cannot. Wandlore only uses magical creature substance and you happen to have two substances mixed in your body.'

'I attract trouble effortlessly.' said Lucille blandly with a face to match. 'Even if I don't want to. What a pain.' she sighed. 'Can you make the wand as cute as possible for a girl?' she requested hopefully, complete with clasped hands and hopeful starry eyes.

'Well, why not, my dear?' Ollivander beamed. 'Oh, it costs 20 Galleons. Custom-Mades are worth the effort.' he said as Lucille paid up from her pouch. 'Be back here tonight!'

'Good grief, whatever happened to make you spend 20 galleons for a wand?' Ron asked her, overhearing the last sentence in disbelief as Ollivander left.

'My old wand started to reject me.' Lucille said blandly. 'And since I maintain it, it can easily be re-sold to anyone else. And when I tried everything in the shop, no wand accepted me so a Custom-Made had to be done. It happens 1/100 and I happen to have that kind of luck.' she sighed. 'Painful in the pockets too but I can't go back to school without a wand, can I?'

'...'

Indeed, her wand is back tonight.

Her new wand is indeed, Jumbo-sized, as thick as a jumbo hotdog when wands are normally...skinny as jumbo _pencils_. It has a slender, hour-glass-shaped handle, a 'hilt' carved with small wing motifs, a 'ball' platform and a shaft that looks like a double-edged blade. Lucille and the Weasley Family went wide-eyed at the wand.

'Well, I DID warn you.' said Ollivander, noting their reactions. 'That's how big it was when it came out of my workshop while following your request to make it as cute and girly as possible. It's handle is Beech wood, suited for a wizard or witch who are young, yet wise beyond their years and rich in experience. The hilt and small ball platform is Cedar. My father once told me he has never met a witch or wizard who has yet to possess a Cedar Wand he and our forefathers have made...but they tend to belong to a person who has perception, strength of character and loyalty in spades. He says we should not dare to cross them.' Lucille did a double-take. 'Finally, the shaft is of Sakura Tree, a wood highly prized by powerful witches and wizards and a status symbol of mahoutokoro...for witches and wizards who have the pleasure of being paired with this wand speaks volumes of the power they possess. It basically tells everyone how powerful their magic is compared to anyone else. Japanese Purebloods hope to own such a wand...and to not be chosen by it is an absolute disappointment or disgrace, depending on their pride. A status symbol. Japanese wizarding folk who own such a wand gains high status...instantly.' several jaws dropped.

'I made it blade-shaped for that purpose. I tried to make it single wood like any stock wandmakers possess but the core you gave me won't settle for anything less. Your uh, material is THAT picky.' he coughed. 'It gave me a great pleasurable challenge!' he said giddily. 'Worth the time and money I say, the Wandlore Association had quite the field day when I made a wand THIS unusual and extremely rare! You've gone down in our history!' Lucille face-faulted.

'...why is it always me?'

'Well, they asked me for your photo Ms. Potter, you've gone down in our history books.' said Ollivander, taking out a camera cheerfully. 'As well as some history as it's the main reason for a young witch to have a wand like this. You must have changed a lot since fleeing from your worst Halloween Luck last year.'

'Yeah, you've yet to tell us what happened to you that year mate.' said Ron. 'What happened to you?'

'...it's a long story.' Ollivander took her photo by the river behind the Weasley Family Home. One full body and one facial photo. Then she told them of her story...from start to finish.

The start got Ollivander's eyes bulging and Mrs. Weasley frothing at the mouth in rage, and the brood wide-eyed about her childhood. Then there's her Hogwarts Experiences...and what happened to her when she was in hiding. But she omitted names and locations of that particular year, the training methods involved-just the results, the disaster that nearly destroyed the world starting in Japan and her first heartbreak. She didn't want to risk her favorite place and the second one is too personal.

She then swore an oath on her magic that her tale is all true...to their horror, it's for real and the time that she ran away was the time she actually started to LIVE a life teenagers should have lived...training in the mountains aside of course.

'I see...so such a life created a witch who could own such a wand...I would not wish such a life on anyone, Ms. Potter.' Ollivander shook his head grimly. 'Especially on a child and you're still one.' he said. 'But to a child like you, it's a miracle you turned out the way you are now. Normally, children like you would grow up resentful and angry with everything.'

'Well, I once felt like that a year before I got my Hogwarts Letter.' said Lucille softly. 'But being resentful and angry won't change a thing nor tell me how to be happy. Sirius and Remus gave me the life I was denied when we ran off. I was able to truly live for the first time in years and be my age. And simply worry about things teenage girls usually worry about. I loved my other life...and I hate my life in this country. My other life granted me the life of a normal girl...but in any wizarding community, my life is anything but, given my family reputation and history...its impossible. Especially when things tend to get blown up out of proportion here. Sensationalized, even!'

Her tale went down in History Books of the Wandlore Association, written by Garrick Ollivander himself...and Molly Weasley sent the Headmaster an angry Howler magnified to max volume...that somehow coincided with a Staff Meeting on the new DADA Recruit when it came...

Pandemonium in the Staff Room with the Headmaster on the receiving end, while Severus Snape who was in denial...was forced to swallow the bitter pill as Swearing an Oath of Magic is no joke.

xxx

September 1st...6:00...

Lucille woke up THAT early while sharing a room with Ginny. She went downstairs to see Mrs. Weasley up and at em'. 'Morning Mrs. Weasley.'

'Oh, morning dear.' Mrs. Weasley beamed. 'Early riser?'

'One would be since school starts at 8:30 in my hiding country...' Lucille snorted. 'Can I make packed lunches? The Train Trolleys only sell sweets and that's not exactly filling, is it?' she said wryly. 'I hated that darn train...' she chuckled.

'Yes, but what about getting ready for the travel?'

'I prepared all I need last night so all I need now is a shower after cooking.' said Lucille as she checked the pantry for stuff she bought in Muggle Ottery St for lunch box making...and set to work making unagidon with the eel surrounded by stir-fry vegetables, starting with cheating with magic to remove its skin, bones, heads and tips of their tails. She also made Strawberry and mango jam, and chocolate-filled breads for snacks, and made Hedwig her food using raw slices of fish before she went to take a shower, making sure there's no hair of hers anywhere in the house and was the first to take a shower after the Weasley Brood washed their faces for breakfast.

She wore a Japanese high school uniform fit for high-end private schools, thigh-high stockings and mary janes and hairpins with a five-point star print.

'Hey, you're pretty early in getting ready.' Fred remarked as they ate breakfast.

'Well, I at least want a decent lunch on the train so I made some.' she said as she pointed at the pile of Styrofoam containers. The brood counted _twelve_. Then there's about seven bottles of Lemonade.

'Hey, there's only six of us on the train, six!' Ron's eyes bulged.

'Didn't I tell you that I can eat a lot now?' said Lucille wryly. 'The rest is mine!'


End file.
